Toushiro and Momo From the Inside
by SakuraHaruno64
Summary: I came up w the idea for this one while i was listening to the song From the inside by linkin park. That's why it's called that It's my 3rd fic. Hope you like it, oh and the summery is in the first chapter! R&R! ENJOY! SakuraHaruno64
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my 3rd fic! Hope you like it!

**Summery: High school. Ski lodges, and Evil Principals. High school is gonna be interesting for the new girl Momo Hinamori! Especially after she has a crush on Toushiro Hitsugay! Leader of a music group called Winter Revolution. (I know lame name but hey, I'm not very creative right now!) She wants to find out more about him, but somethings are better left unsaid. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the music I'll be using in this fic! You'll know what's mine and whats not! **

Here's Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled at the short boy. He looked up from his notebook. Ichigo walked over to him.

"Watcha' doin'? Oh, you're drawin'. Why?" Carrot head asked. Toushiro looked at him with his usual blank facial expressions, well, his usual when he's not at school.

"Because I can." He answered slowly and quietly. Then looked down at his feet.

"Ok, but, 1 question, are you aware that break ended 10minutes ago, and now you have detention because this is you're 5 tardy to class. And if you get a detention that means you're dad will ground you, and you won't be able to come over for band practice." Ichigo said to him, Toushiro looked up at him.

"Yeah. I know." He said quietly. He got up, and walked back to class with his best friend.

He walked into the class room, his teacher looked up from her paperwork when he walked in. She motioned for him to come over to her desk. He walked over, and she handed him two slips of paper, one said he was tardy, and the other said he had detention next Monday.

"Toushiro, make sure you bring back the tardy slip with you're mom or dad's signature on it." She told him, he nodded his head and walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled out his notebook again and turned to the page he was at when he was out side. It was a sketch of the landscape of the school. It had a few benches some trees, a water fountain, and some students. He started to add in the shading effects to it. A girl with shoulder length black hair that had spiral curls in it walked by him, and looked at what he had drawn.

"You call that art? I've scene better!" She scoffed, he ignored it. She flipped her hair then left.

"Saiyuri!" Rukia yelled. The curly haired girl looked up.

"Hmm?" She asked, her voice calm and sweet.

"Have you met Hinamori Momo? The new girl?" Rukia asked pointing to a brunette who was sitting down at her desk.

"Ladies, please be quiet and pay attention." The teacher said, from behind her desk. An hour later the bell rang. Everyone got up and left, except for Toushiro. He was still getting his stuff. Like usual he was the last one to leave the class room. The teacher stopped him.

"Toushiro, why were you late?" She asked him.

"I didn't hear the bell." He lied, the truth was he hated going to school.

"Toushiro, if you ever want to talk about anything, you know you can talk to me." She told him.

"After all, Toushiro, you know you can trust me." She said to him. And smiled. Some of the other students were already coming on. She dismissed him. He walked over to his locker. Ichigo was waiting there for him.

"So what'd the hag want?" Ichigo asked, Toushiro shrugged it off. Then another one of Toushiro's friends, Renji Abari walked over. He threw his arm around Toushiro, and smiled.

"Whats up Toushiro?" He asked. Toushiro smiled.

"Nothing," he said loudly. Ichigo knew that Toushiro was acting, but no one else in the school knew that. Just Ichigo. Only Ichigo knew because even though he knew Toushiro for a year, and everyone else knew him a lot longer, Ichigo was the only one who Toushiro never lied to. Toushiro was more open, and not afraid to be himself. It was because they had been best friends. (A/N: NOTHING ELSE! Just friends. So anyone who thought that this would be a hitsuichi fic, sorry to disappoint you! Because I do not and will not write something like that! PERIOD!)

"Toushiro, you commin' the bells gonna ring soon!" Renji yelled. Toushiro's eyes widened

"Oh Shit! I can't be late again!" He yelled while running down the hall to his next class.

'_Damn, he's so convincing. How can he act like that? Wow. I knew he was good, but I never realized he was that good! Damn it! There goes the bell! Guess I'm late!_' Ichigo thought as he walked to his class. He walked into his class room and the teacher gave him a tardy slip. Ichigo went and sat down at his desk. '_There she is! She's so hot! Damn! But she'd never like a guy like me! Besides I don't even thinks she into our kind of music. Oh well. I can still dream about her being Mrs. Orihime Kurosaki. Can't I?_' Ichigo blushed. Then Orihime turned around, and looked at him.

"Umm, Ichigo, can I borrow a pencil? I lent mine to the new girl, Momo. Pretty Please with Spinach flavored Ice cream on top?" She asked. '_Damn! What the hell is Spinach flavored Ice cream anyways?'_ He thought. Then Handed her a pencil.

"Thanks Ichigo!" She said blushing. Orihime really didn't even need a pencil she had at least 20 in her purse. The truth was she wanted to see Ichigo.

5 minutes earlier.

'_Damn! I can't afford another tardy!'_ Toushiro thought as he was running down stairs to get to his next class. '_Why does Bio have to be on the other side of the school! Damn it!'_ The he bumped into someone. He fell backwards, so did the other person. He had bumped into the new girl. Rukia was standing next to her. He got up, and offered a hand to Momo. Rukia then slapped his wrist. Then glared at him. She helped Momo up.

"Toushiro! Watch where you're going!" Rukia yelled, Toushiro was occupied looking for his science book. He saw it on the floor and picked it up.

"Hey! Toushiro! Are you listening to me!" Rukia yelled, he ignored her. The bell rang. '_Damn it! I guess I'm late! Hmm I'm just gonna skip it today, we're not doing anything.'_ He thought.

"Hey Rukia did you see my science book?" Momo asked. Rukia looked around and saw one on the floor. She picked it up and gave it to her.

"Found it." Rukia said, Momo smiled.

"Shouldn't you two be in class right now?" Toushiro asked them, Rukia smiled.

"We have a pass. And you? You're not thinking of skipping again are you? Because you know that my brother is the principal, and if I tell him you're skipping, he'll suspend you!" Rukia yelled, he gave her an annoyed look. She Smirked. '_Guess I have to go. If I get suspended, my parent's would kill me!'_

"Fine! I won't skip." He mumbled. Then glared at Rukia. Momo looked at him. He was really cute, but he would be better without the attitude. He left. Rukia started to walk upstairs. Momo stood still for a moment, she opened the book to make sure it was hers but when she opened it she didn't see her chicken scratch, but she saw a beautiful handwriting that she could only dream of writing like that. It said "**Toushiro Hitsugaya****"**

"Hey! Wait Toushiro! You have the wrong book!" She yelled running after him. He stopped and opened the book instead of seeing his name he saw "Momo Hinamori"

He thought it looked messy. He turned around. Momo was running, she tripped over nothing. There was a domino effect. She fell on him, and he fell on Mr. Kuchiki. (A/N: Uhh ohh! Can we say 'Detention?' LOL XD)

"Mr. Hitsugaya!" Byakuya yelled. Toushiro's face looked pained.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice was a little higher than usual. (A/N: Guess y! Yes, Momo Did fall 'There') He found the position quite uncomfortable. Her head was on his chest, and her elbow was '_There_'. Momo Blushed when she realized how she was laying on him.

"Office! Momo, This is a warning, since it's you're first day, I'll let you off with a verbal warning." He said. Momo got up, Then Toushiro, Then Byakuya. Byakuya grabbed Toushiro by the ear and dragged him to the office. When he got in there he sat down on a chair that was in front of Byakuya's Desk.

"Toushiro! Why weren't you in class?" He yelled. Toushiro's eyes shifted up and to the right.

"I was on my way to class. Ms. Soi Fon let me out late, because she needed to talk to me. Then I went to my locker grabbed my Science book, came down here, Momo Bumped into me, Rukia yelled at me, we got in to an argument. Me and Momo both dropped our books. I picked up hers she picked up mine. I started to walk back to class. Momo stopped me. Made me fall, I fell on you, you yelled, then draggen me in here and now I'm telling what happened." He said.

"Fine got to class, you have a detention! But here's a pass for being late." Byakuya handed him a slip of paper. Toushiro walked to Bio. And sat down in his desk, after he handed the teacher the excuse.

Ok theres chapter 1! Hope you like it! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!! Hope you like it! Please review!

**Summery: High school. Ski lodges, and Evil Principals. High school is gonna be interesting for the new girl Momo Hinamori! Especially after she has a crush on Toushiro Hitsugaya! Leader of a music group called Winter Revolution. (I know lame name but hey, I'm not very creative right now!) She wants to find out more about him, but somethings are better left unsaid. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the music I'll be using in this fic! You'll know what's mine and whats not! **

The final bell rang, every one got up out of the class room, except Toushiro. He was taking his time, as usual. He finally got his things together, and left the room. He walked slowly to his locker. He stopped in front of it, and did his combo.

"24, 6, 29" He whispered to himself, as he always did. He opened it, grabbed his backpack and went to Ichigo's locker. His was next to Renji's.

"Yo." He said quietly. Renji and Ichigo looked over to him.

"Hey." They replied.

"You guys are coming over to my house right?" Renji asked, They both nodded.

"We walkin' Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, I don't live that far from here. Oh, Toushiro, last night you left your notebook with all the lyrics in my basement." Renji said.

"I know, I did that for a reason." Toushiro said, Ichigo knew what Toushiro was getting at but Renji remained clueless.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, Renji, you don't know the lyrics to any of the songs!" Toushiro said raising his voice a bit louder. Renji sweat dropped Anime Style.

"Oh." He said. The three went over to their friend Hisagi.

"Practice is at Renji's right." He asked, all three nodded. They all went down stairs, and started to walk to Renji's house. Renji was wealthy, so he bought everyone an extra whatever instrument they played, one for them to keep at home, and to use when they perform, and the other to keep at his house for practice. Renji had an awesome sound system in his basement, and the best part for his parents was the had sound proofed the entire basement, so that they wouldn't have hear the music.

Whenever Toushiro was at Renji's house he always felt small, because there was a huge jump from the way he lived, and the way Renji lived. Renji was really wealthy, and he was poor. His family rented a 3 room apartment for 8 kids and 2 adults. It was all they could afford. All of the kids were all aged 3-9, Toushiro was the oldest, being 15. His parents barley talked to each other, and when they did, it was screaming, and cussing. He knew that they were both seeing other people, but if his parents found out he knew they would beat him, or make sure he didn't eat for 3 days. Those were his usual punishments. The worst one he had ever received was no eating for a week, he was beat, stripped down naked, and locked in a closet for a week. He got that punishment when he was 12, it was something his 6 year old sister did. She had broken one of mom's vases, and blamed Toushiro for it. Ichigo was the only other person that knew about what happened at Toushiro's house. Toushiro made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. Ichigo being the good friend that he is, agreed to that. But he always gets these feelings where he feels that he should forget about the promise, and tell someone. But then He remembers what Toushiro told him. _'Ichigo, if you tell anyone about this, the police would take my parents away, and put the 8 of us in foster homes, and separate us. I would die if that ever happened. I don't want anything to happen to them.'_ Those few sentences always ran through Ichigo's head.

"Hey, Toushiro. Toushiro!!!" Ichigo said, waving his hand in front of his friends face. Toushiro blinked a few times, then snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about a new song." He lied, Ichigo saw the grief in Toushiro's eyes, and immediately knew what he was thinking about. Ichigo stared at him for a while, and then looked away, when Renji told them that they were there. They walked in. Renji and everyone walked across the living room, and into a long hallway which had a door the basement. Toushiro stayed back and removed his shoes, he then walked down to the basement, and placed his shoes on the ground.

"Toushiro, why do you always do that? You don't have to." Renji said, Toushiro looked up at him, then hung his head low.

"I'm sorry Renji, it's just that my shoes are dirty, and I didn't want to make a mess." He said, then looked at the shoes. He then noticed that they were really dirty, and looked too small for Toushiro.

"Hey, Toushiro, what size those?" Renji asked, Toushiro knew he couldn't lie about the size.

"I accidentally grabbed my brothers shoes." He lied, Renji wasn't dumb enough to believe that.

"Don't lie Toushiro! You've been wearing those every day since the 8th grade! And now you're a sophomore!" He yelled, at Toushiro. Toushiro was getting mad, and upset, though he kept his emotions to him self.

"Never mind. Lets just practice." He said, looking down. He picked up his guitar, and started to play the opening to one of their songs, but it was really bad. He was supposed to start singing, but he didn't. Then just stopped altogether. Everyone else stopped too. He put his guitar down on the stand, grabbed his shoes and started to walk up stairs.

"Hey! Toushiro! Where are… you…going?" Renji asked, but Toushiro was already out of the room when he finished. Ichigo ran after him. He saw Toushiro, out side walking in the direction of his apartment. Ichigo ran to catch up with him.

"Toushiro. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked his voice was concerned. Toushiro gave him a blank look.

"Sorry, Ichigo. Tell Renji and Hisagi that I had to go home right away. I'll tell you later, just meet me at the park at 2:30am." Toushiro said. Ichigo wasn't happy with the time, but he knew that Toushiro didn't want anyone to overhear anything. And also Toushiro's parents we're actually home at that time. Instead of off drinking.

"Ok. But Toushiro, I actually want you to show up this time!" Ichigo scolded. Toushiro nodded. Then continued walking.

He eventually made it him. He purposely to the long way home. He walked up the stairs to his apartment. He was about to open the door, when the door was jerked open from the other side. It was his dad, and he didn't look like he was in a good mood. His dad saw him in the door way, which he was trying to get out. So in order to get out Toushiro would have had to move. Toushiro was standing there frozen in fear. His dad look furious, and whenever he was furious, it always meant he would have to vent his anger some how, and his way of venting anger was painful. He would always try to beat anyone of his children, Toushiro wouldn't let him hurt anyone, so he instead of begging his dad not to do it to him, he usually was begging his dad to do it to him, so the younger ones wouldn't get hurt. He then felt a foot hit him on the right side of his ribcage. He flew a couple inches to his left, then hit the floor with a hard 'thud'. His dad walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. And started screaming at him.

"Stupid boy! If I'm coming out he door, you move the hell away! And Let me pass DAMN IT!!!" His dad screamed. Toushiro had a blank look on his face, his dad then punched him in the face, that gave him a nose bleed. His dad dropped him and walked away. Toushiro got up, and walked in to the apartment. He walked into the boys bedroom, and saw all 7 of his siblings huddled into a corner. They were all crying. He walked over to them. And smiled.

"Hey guys, whats wrong?" He asked, he smiled at them despite the pain in his chest.

"Toushi, are you ok?" His 7 year old sister asked. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, Mikie. I'm fine." He said to her. His youngest brother came over to him and started crying on Toushiro's shoulder.

"Come on Fuji, don't cry." He said smiling at the 3year old.

At Momo's house

"Hey Rukia, who was that boy at school today, you know, the one who bumped into me." She asked curiously. Rukia frowned.

"He's Toushiro Hitsugaya. Momo it's best of you just stay away from him. He's bad news. No one really likes him." Rukia said looking Momo in the eye. Then her face brightened.

"Dou you plan on going on the Ski trip?" Rukia asked, Momo shook her head.

"Yeah, it sounds fun!" Momo said excitedly. '_I hope Toushiro's planning on going!' _she thought.

Ok well there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it!

Oh, here are the names of Toushiro's Sibs.

Age: Sex: Name: Meaning:

15 Male Toushiro white

8 Female Ayame Iris

7 Female Miki Beautiful Tree

6 Male Kiyoshi Quiet

5 Male Kin Gold

5 Female Kagami Mirror

4 Male Yuki Snow

3 Male Fujita Feild


	3. Chapter 3

OK here's chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! This chapter will be funnier than the last one, I hope! Thanks to every one who's been reading it. I would like to give a special thanks to: cherryblossom hime, CallMeNicole, Inubaki, Gothic Queen, and Merciless Ruby, for reviewing! You guys are soooooo Nice!

**Summery: High school. Ski lodges, and Evil Principals. High school is gonna be interesting for the new girl Momo Hinamori! Especially after she has a crush on Toushiro Hitsugaya! Leader of a music group called Winter Revolution. (I know lame name but hey, I'm not very creative right now!) She wants to find out more about him, but somethings are better left unsaid. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the music I'll be using in this fic! You'll know what's mine and whats not! **

**Chapter 3**

Toushiro woke up, he was lying on the floor of his bedroom, all of his sibs were lying next to him. His alarm clock was going off. He reached over to it and hit. But it wouldn't shut off. It eventually woke up Ayame.

"Toushi? Whats going on?" She whispered to him. He pointed to the alarm clock.

"I can't turn of the Damn thing." He whispered back to her. She held back a laugh, then walked over to it, and took the batteries out. Toushiro looked down out of the corner of his eyes, and then looked a little embarrassed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a fresh pair of underwear. (A/N: At least we know he changes it every morning! Or does he? Toushiro: I DO! I'M A PIG! Me: Were you saying 'I do' to my proposal last week? Toushiro: o.O WHAT?! NO WAY! YOU'RE 12, I'm 150! Some how I don't think that'll work out! Besides I'm dead. Me: Runs to kitchen and grabs a knife You mean if I killed myself you'd say yes? Toushiro: Don't kill yourself! Think about all our readers! They'll be disappointed! Me: Nah, they wouldn't! But I really don't wanna die, I still haven't had a real boyfriend! (Well one that I kissed, I had one in 2-3 grade, but at the end of 3rd grade he was cheating on me with my bestfriend,) man I have sad love life! This SUCKS!) He walked out of the room and went to the bath room, to get dressed and do some other things. He walked out and saw that Ayame and Miki already had made cereal for everyone. His parents then walked into the room. Toushiro looked at the clock, school starts in 30 minutes. His Mom came over to the chair Ayame was sitting on, she leaned it forward, Ayame fell out of the chair, and hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" She said, she didn't want to cuss because Toushiro who has a dirty mouth doesn't cuss in front of them. Toushiro walked over to her.

"Hey, Ayame, You ok?" He asked her. She nodded he head. He smiled at her, and helped her up.

After they ate breakfast, they left for school. When they got outside of their apartment building, Toushiro went right, and they went left.

"Bye guys!" he said to them. Then walked to school. On his way there he passed Renji's house. Renji was just getting out of his house and saw Toushiro walking by.

"Hey, Toushiro!" he greeted. Toushiro looked up.

"Hey, Renji, sorry about yesterday day." He apologized, Renji smiled.

"Hey, Toushiro, after school can I come by your place?" Renji asked.

"Not a good idea, I'm uh, having people come over tonight. Yeah, My dad's boss is coming over tonight, and he's the uh, 'no nonsense' kind of person." Toushiro half-lied, it's kind of true, his dad's boss is coming over, but not tonight, it's next Tuesday. Renji glared at him. Toushiro kept walking. Hisagi came running up to them.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, looking around for Ichigo.

"Hey."

"Hiya!"

"Hey, Toushiro where's you're body guard?" Hisagi asked, Toushiro looked confused.

"Body guard? Oh, Ichigo! I don't know, he wasn't out side my house this morning… Shit! I gotta go! I'll see you later!" he yelled then ran off in the opposite direction of the school.

He was running to the park. He stopped when he saw Ichigo there.

"Why the hell are you still here idiot!" Toushiro yelled, Ichigo got off of the swing he was on, and walked over to Toushiro.

"You were supposed to be here last night!" He yelled as he hit Toushiro in the back of the head, in a playful manner. Toushiro rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I was busy shoving pain killers down my throat." He joked, Ichigo looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What, anyways, we have to get to school now!" He said walking away.

"Toushiro! I have to go home get changed, and all that stuff!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, you have extra clothes in your gym locker, and you have deodorant in there… I hope, and you have gym first hour, so, why not just do that before class!" He said.

"Oh, right! Duh!" Ichigo said smacking his head, Then ran off, Toushiro followed him.

They got to school, with 1minute and 5seconds before the bell rang. Toushiro walked in to his class room. He saw Renji glaring at him. He walked over to Renji's desk.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I had an idea of where Ichigo was, so went there, and he was there." Toushiro said, then muttered something quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear that last part. Can you repeat it?" Renji asked.

"Oh, uhh, I said 'damn idiot'" he muttered lound enough for only Renji to hear.

"Oh…" He was cut off when the teacher threw an eraser at Toushiro, it hit him in the head.

"Mr. Hitsugaya! Get in you're seat now!" he yelled, Renji was holding back his laughter, Toushiro Glared at him, then walked to his seat, that was next to the teachers desk. The teacher started talking about Math and stuff, but Toushiro wasn't listening, he was staring out the window. The bell rang, today he was the first one out of the class room. Renji thought that it was odd. Toushiro walked over to Ichigo's locker.

"Toushiro, are you going on the Ski trip?" Ichigo asked as he put an 'X' on today's date, on his calendar.

"Probably not, I don't have the money." He said slowly, Ichigo looked at him.

"Hey, my dad said he'd pay for you!" Ichigo said smacking Toushiro in the back of his head.

"I know, but I wouldn't be able to pay him back." Toushiro said narrowing his eyes.

"He said you didn't have to! Here, I'll call him, and I'll talk to him, then he'll tell you that you won't have too!" Ichigo yelled pulling out his cell phone, and calling his dad.

"Hello, Kurosaki Residence," His dad said.

"Hey dad, didn't you say that you would pay for Toushiro, for the ski trip, and he wouldn't have to pay you back?!" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, is he thinking about taking up my offer?" he asked

"No, but I want him too, it wouldn't be fun without him! Right Toushiro?! I SAID RIGHT TOUSHIRO?!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled at his best friend.

"Y..Yeah," Toushiro was scared that Ichigo would go crazy, and hit him again.

"Fine Ichigo you win, I'll go." Toushiro said quietly.

"Yeah, he'll go!" Ichigo informed his dad.

"Alright tell him stop by my house on his way to school, and I'll give him the money." His dad said then hung up. Ichigo hung up too, and told Toushiro what his dad said.

"Oh, Toushiro, today you're having mixed gym with the girls, your playing dodge ball." Ichigo warned his friend.

"D…Dod…Dodge B…ba…ball?" He asked, he was scared, he hated dodge ball, every time he played, he got hit, in the face, or 'there' he decided he was gonna say that that his ankle hurt.

He got down to the gym, then went in the locker room to change into his gym clothes. When he got in there he saw Renji and Hisagi in there.

"Hey guys." He said, Renji and Hisagi looked up and saw their short friend walking over to them.

"Hey, Toushiro! Can you come over tonight, and get outta that thing with you're dad's boss?" Renji asked.

"I can try, but why?" He replied, looking confused.

"Cause, my brother who works at the lounge on the corner of Sakura and Main, said that if we know at least 7 songs he could get us to play there!" Renji said, Toushiro's eyes widened, then looked stressed.

"Cool, but we only know 6." He replied.

"That's where you the song writer comes in help us come up with a new song! Please Toushiro!" Renji asked, practically begging. He looked funny, Toushiro almost actually ment the smile he had on his face.

"Ok, I think I might me able too." Toushiro replied, the smile was slowly fading away. He walked over to his locker and changed into his gym clothes.

Him and his friends walked out of the locker room, and saw all of the girls waiting for the rest of the boys. (A/N: WOW, Girls waiting for boys? As a girl I can say, that a lot of girls spend a lot of time getting dressed, and fixing their hair, but I don't, my hair is short so all I can do is pull it back in a pony-tail, and all I really do is grab a pair of jeans, and a nice t-shirt, and 1 or 2 necklaces, usually a silver heart with my first initial on it, and a silver and black chocker, and some times my Bulls hat.)

After the rest of the boys got out, the teacher split everyone into teams.

Team A: Toushiro, Hisagi, Rukia, and some other people

Team B: Momo, Renji, Kira, and some other people

Momo was the first one out on her team, and some girl was the first one out on Team A.

Momo was standing on the side and was cheering on Rukia's Team. (A/N: I wonder who? Cough Toushiro cough)

"Yeah! Go Team A!!!! Yay! RUKIA!! Yay! Toushiro! Yay everyone else on that team!" She yelled. Hisagi looked over at her, But Rukia hit the idiot in the head with the ball. Rukia was out. But Momo continued cheering for that team. Kira looked at Momo, and saw she was staring straight at Toushiro. So he decided to throw the ball at Toushiro, harder than he was intentionally gonna hit him. He only threw it harder because he liked Momo, and if she liked Toushiro, that was more than a reason to hate him even more. He threw the ball at Toushiro, it hit him in the head, and he fell down. His head hurt so much that when he stood up he got dizzy, and fell down again. Renji got up and walked over to his friend. When he looked at Toushiro he saw that Toushiro's nose was bleeding.

"You ok, Toushiro?" He asked. Toushiro nodded his head.

"Umm, Ms. Hinamori, can you please take him to the nurse?" The teacher asked, Momo looked up and nodded. She walked over to him and put his arm around her shoulders, and wrapped her's around his waist. Surprisingly he felt thinner than what he looked. Momo could also tell he was also more toned than she would have thought. He moved her hands off of him, and glared at her.

"I'm fine! It's just a nose bleed!" He yelled at the teacher, Blood was running down his face now.

"Fine, go to the bathroom, and go take care of it." She said looking at him. He left and went to the bathroom. By the time his nose stopped bleeding, class had just ended. So he went to the locker room, changed then went up to his locker, and got his things for his next class.

Ok theres chapter 3, sorry if this wasn't funny, but right now, I'm sick, and my creativeness, and funny ideas just won't come to me! So sorry, I do plan on updating my other fics later this week, because tomarrow and Friday are both half days, then I'm off until January 7th of 08, so I should get a lot done in that time! BYE BYE!!!!!!! Oh yeah Please review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

OK, I know I haven't updated my other fics for a while, but I have too many ideas for this one, and if I don't write them I'll forget them, then I'll get stuck when I decide to come back! So sorry to those of you who are reading my other ones, I will try to update them at lest 2 times during my winter break. Oh, 2 more things, Thanks for reading! And thanks to Gothic Queen, and Merciless Ruby for reviewing!!! And **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOUSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**(I know I'm late, this was supposed to be up on the 20th, but I was busy so I couldn't finish it)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of the songs I'm putting in here!!!!**

The rest of the day went by slowly. After the last bell rang Kira came over to Toushiro's locker.

"Toushiro, Meet me at the park at 5, I'm goona beat the shit outta ya!" Kira yelled, making sure quite a bit of people heard.

"What? You! Beat me up! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard, 'pretty boy'!" Toushiro laughed, everyone was holding back their laughter, Kira glared at everyone.

"You know what Punk, I can't wait…" Kira was cut off by Toushiro.

"Can't wait for what? Is this soooo exciting that you have ta' pee? Or maybe, you already did!" Toushiro laughed pointing to Kira, whose pants were wet, but not because he peed, because 'someone' (coughIchigocough) made it so that the water fountain leaks when you try to drink out of it.

"UGH!! TOUSHIRO!!!!" he growled, Toushiro smirked, everyone was cracking up now. Kira was mad, and embarrassed. He punched Toushiro in the stomach, Toushiro didn't flinch. Toushiro punched Kira in the face, Kira was mad! So he kicked Toushiro in the face. Toushiro fell down. As soon as his foot connected to Toushiro's face, a teacher came into the hallway, and yelled at kira.

"Izuru! You have I.S.S. tomorrow!" The teacher yelled. Kira was mad now.

"He was fighting too!" Kira yelled, the teacher glared at him. Toushiro got up, and he had his second nose bleed of the day.

"Izuru! Stop lying, Toushiro would never fight back to anyone, he's a good kid!" Toushiro's eye was twitching at the word 'kid'.

"It's true!" He yelled, The teacher gave up on arguing with him, and left.

"Ohh, Toushiro, I'm gonna kill you!" Kira spat.

"Uhh Ohh, I'm a good kid, I wouldn't ever fight back, whatever will I do? I'm gonna get beat up by someone who can't even kick hard." Toushiro said in an annoying 'good boy' voice, Kira was so annoyed with Toushiro. He walked away.

Renji walked through the crowd, to get to his friend.

"Oh my god Toushiro you're such an ass sometimes!" Renji laughed.

"Hey, Kira deserved it! He's not even gonna show up at 5!" He replied, rolling his eyes. He closed his locker and walked to the bathroom, to go take care of Toushiro's second nosebleed. When they were done they went down stairs, and caught up to Ichigo and Hisagi, who were walking to Renji's house.

"Hey Shorty!" Hisagi yelled.

"Yo, Hisagi, did I ever say how much I hate you!" Toushiro growled, and play punching Hisagi in the face.

"Calm down!" Renji laughed, Ichigo was cracking up.

"Wow! Life is hardly ever dull when Toushiro's around!" Hisagi said, Toushiro ran ahead of them, then stopped and gave them a 'good guy' pose.

"Toushiro! Stop messing around, you passed up my block!" Renji said.

"I knowed that! I think…" he muttered, as he turned down Renji's street. They walked into Renji's house (CoughMansioncough). Toushiro took off his shoes as usual, then hurried downstairs to the basement. He placed his shoes on the floor.

"Alright! We need another song! Help me think." Toushiro said sitting down cross-legged.

"Hmmm…… I ain't got nothing!" Ichigo said. Toushiro walked over to the counter, jumped up on it then hung upside down. Everyone knew that that was a sign that he was thinking really hard. A half hour passed by.

"Ok! I have something!" He yelled, forgetting that he was upside down, and fell and hit his head on the ground.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked, Toushiro nodded.

"Yeah, ok, here's the chorus! **So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal**" he said, Renji and Ichigo, were happy, Hisagi, was asleep.

"All we need now is, the rest of the song! Toushiro, can you think of anything?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, but don't strain you brain cell!" Renji added

"Brain 'Cell'?! See if I ever do you're homework again!" Toushiro yelled, Renji smiled.

"Kidding!" He said. Toushiro got back into his upside down position. 2 hours passed by.

"Ok, I have it! Here it is!

**I can't escape this hell So many times i've tried But i'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself **

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal **_**(This animal, this animal)**_

**I can't escape myself **_**(I can't escape myself) **_**So many times i've lied **_**(So many times i've lied) **_**But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal **

**Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell**

_**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**_

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal **_**(This animal I have become)**_" He said, Ichigo and Renji started making up the music as Toushiro was singing, Hisagi was still asleep, despite the music being played.

"Damn he can sleep through anything!" Toushiro said disbelievingly. Renji and Ichigo started laughing. Renji walked over to Hisagi.

"Hmmm No Evil… Space Monkeys…" Hisagi sleep talked. Every one was Laughing, Renji bent down and screamed in Hisagi's ear.

"AHHH!!! HISAGI GET THE HELL UP!!!!!!!! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY EVIL SPACE MONKEYS!!!!!! OH NO!!!!! ONE OF 'EM HAS TOUSHI!!!!!!!!!" Renji yelled, Toushiro decided to play along.

"NOOO!!!! NOOOO!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!! YOU JUST THROUGH A BANANA AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!! QUIT PULLING DOWN MY PANTS!!!!!! OK, LOOK MONKEY! I KNOW I'M HOT, BUT NOT INFRONT OF MY FRIENDS, OK!!!" Toushiro yelled, Ichigo punched Toushiro in the head.

"you hot? Nevah!" Ichigo joked. Hisagi shot up.

"HEY!!! MONKEY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM TOUSHIRO!!!!!!" He yelled, then realized what was going on. He blushed, from embarrassment.

"Why the hell did you guys do that!" He yelled, Toushiro, Renji, and Ichigo were rolling on the floor cracking up. _'Is he laughing because he really thinks it's funny, or because he's acting again?'_ Ichigo thought looking at Toushiro. Toushiro stopped laughing, and sat up. Ichigo did the same, Renji was still laughing with his retarded laugh. Ichigo elbowed him, and he decide that it was time to stop laughing.

Hope you liked it, sorry for the wait! But I was busy with X-Mass Shopping!!!! I'm SOOO HAPPY!!!! I GOT BLEACH SHATTERED BLADE FOR THE WII!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! I THINK I ALSO GOT THE NARUTO GAME FOR WII, I FORGOT THE NAME OF IT THOUGH. My sister got an Ipod, something or other, it cost $300!!! I think that's why my mom got me the two games! Ohh, I also did my own shopping, and I bought a Rukia plushi, I wouldda gotten Toushi, but Stupid Borders only had Rukia and Doily-head. (if you haven't read my other fics Doily-head is Byakuya, because those things he has in his hair remind me of doilies LOL) Hope you like this chapter, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and anything else I left out!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!!! BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's chapter 5! This one's about Momo. There will be very little, or even no Toushiro in this chapter! Sorry, but this is also about Momo, and she hasn't had a very big part. Anyway Enjoy!

**Bolds phone conversations.**

Momo sighed, as she fell onto her bed. She looked over at her nightstand, and saw her phone, and next to it was Rukia's number, written on a small piece of paper. She grabbed it and dialed in the number and pressed the talk button. The phone started to ring, then Rukia picked up.

"**Hi Momo!"**

"**Hey Rukia! I'm completely bored! I have nothing to do right now! It's sad, a good Friday night, and I have no plans! Have any ideas?"**

"**Hmm, how about, Me, you ,Orihime, and Matsumoto go out to see a movie, then go the mall, and just have a girls night?" **

"**That sounds fun! But how are we gonna get there?"**

"**Matsumoto will drive us."**

"**I'll see you in a few then!" **The two girls hung up, and Momo went down stairs.

"Hey, mom dad, I'm going out with my friends to go see a movie, then go to the mall." She said, her parents nodded their heads in approval, then Momo ran back up stairs to go change her clothes.

When she got to her room, she opened the closet. She found a pair of jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt, with a v-neck. She grabbed a pair of black boots with two inch heals. The went over to her jewelry box and grabbed a silver chain with a heart on it. She put it on, grabbed he cell phone and went down stairs.

"Bye mom, Bye dad!" She said then walked out the door. '_Hmm, where did Rukia live? Oh well, I'll call and ask her.'_ Momo grabbed her cell phone and went to her phone book, and found Rukia's number, and called her.

"**Hi Momo!"**

"**Hi, where do you live?"**

"**Ok, go to the school first." **

"**Alright" **Momo walked to the school which was about 4 blocks from where she lived.

"**You there?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ok, now walk left until you come to a street called 'Sakura Avenue'" **

"**Ok, now what?"**

"**Turn Right down it keep walking until you reach 'Yuki Street'"**

"**Alright." **Momo did as she was told, and soon found the street.

"**Ok, I'm There Rukia."**

"**Alright now find the house with me standing on the porch"**

"**Sounds easy enough."**

"**Yup! I see You Momo!"**

"**Cool, well, since I'm here, I guess I should hang up now." **Momo hung up and walked over to Rukia.

"Hey Momo!"

"Hi." Momo replied, then a red Mustang Convertible pulled into Rukia's drive way, and in it was Matsumoto, and Orihime. Matsumoto Opened the window and Waved her hand.

"You guys ready?" She asked, Rukia and Momo walked over to the car, Matsumoto got out so that the two other girls could get in. They were driving for a while, and came to a theater that was at the edge of town.

"W…Why are we here?" Momo asked confused, she knew that there was another theater that was closer to where lived.

"This one has the best popcorn!" Orihime smiled.

"And also looks like it has the highest crime rating!" Momo said as a drunk guy pushed his way through them, and hit Rukia's butt.

"How'boutweloseyourfriedsandgobacktomyplaceandhavesomefun" He said to Rukia, with his words slurred together.

"Hush, No." She said, he shrugged and left.

"That was the easiest one to get rid of!" Rukia said, as if this happened a lot.

"Hmm, how about we…Tou…shiro?" Momo said as she saw a short person with white hair walking on the other side of the street.

"Hmph! Why is he here?" Matsumoto asked, in a stuck up tone.

"I don't know!" Rukia said, no one noticed that Momo was walking towards him. She was almost on the other side of the street when a van came speeding down the street. She felt arms grab her around her waist, and was pulled down towards the ground. She noticed she wasn't in the street, but was in on top of something, that was in the grass.

"Get off, Hag!" the 'thing' yelled at her.

"Ugh! Hag?! Who do you think you are calling a hag?!" She screamed, and hit the 'thing' in the face.

"You! Now get off! I really don't like the feeling of your knees in my chest!" it yelled, Momo looked down and saw that the thing was Toushiro.

"Oh, Sorry, Toushiro." She said, Rukia and the others were running towards her.

"Momo! Are you ok?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Yeah…"She was cut off by Toushiro.

"Ok ya' fine, NOW GET OFF!" He yelled, Momo got off of him.

"Sheesh, what's with you falling on top of me? It's annoying!" He yelled, as he got up.

"Shut up! Don't you care if she's ok?" Matsumoto growled.

"W…" He was cut off by Rukia slapping him in the mouth. He took in a deep breath, then walked away. Momo was watching him, she saw that he turned down a dully light ally. She thought that, that was a bad idea, but he seemed to know his way around this place.

'_he's nice, in a rude way. At least he saved my life, what would they tell my parents if I died? "Oh, we're sorry, you're daughter was hit by a car, while trying to follow a boy." Yeah, that sounds very sincere!' _she was snapped from her thoughts when Rukia screamed in her ear.

"Oh, sorry." Momo apologized. Rukia smiled.

"Come on, we still didn't decided what movie we are gonna see!" Orihime said smiling. Momo returned the smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Momo said, not wanting leave the grass. She felt the safest there, except for the fact it was wet. Matsumoto grabbed her wrist and dragged her across the street.

"OK, what movie are we gonna see?" Rukia asked, then Ichigo and Renji came running down the sidewalk.

"Oh, Great it's them." Renji said, to Ichigo as they were running.

"They're better than no one! At least we know them, and they won't try to shoot us!" Ichigo said, he was a little out of breath. The two stopped in front of the girls.

"Have you seen…" Ichigo was cut off, by the overly worried Renji.

"Toushiro?! Because this isn't exactly the safest part of town, and I don't want him getting hurt, because we…" He was cut off by Momo.

"Yeah, I think he went down that ally, after that I'm not sure." She said, pointing to a dark ally. She earned a glare from Matsumoto. The two left, then Ichigo came back.

"Uhh, you guys, you might not want to watch a movie here tonight. I saw some people in the line ahead of you with guns." Ichigo said, the girls looked worried.

"Ichi…go, you… you're not… lying to us… are you?" Orihime asked, Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I promise. Now we have to go find Shiro, before Renji dies from a heart attack, he used to living in higher standards, like 'very rich people who don't know why they are living in Karakura Town'. So yeah, I think I should go. Bye." He said, Orihime blushed. Matsumoto gave her a mischievous glance. Orihime's eyes widened and she wanted to slap Matsumoto for thinking that she liked him. Which was completely true, but Orihime didn't want anyone to know that.

"Hmm, I don't think Ichigo would lie to us. I think we should go." Orihime said, as she ran over to the car. The rest of the girls walked over. Matsumoto unlocked the car, and they all got in.

"Ok, So it's the Mall now right?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn." Momo cursed, Rukia looked over at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I must have dropped my purse back there." Momo said, getting out of the car.

"Alright, I'll go with you. After what Ichigo said, I think it's best if we stay in pairs." Matsumoto said, Rukia nodded her head. The two girls walked over to where Momo fell. They saw the purse, and a bunch of guys walking over towards them.

"Momo, grab it and run." Matsumoto whispered, Momo nodded. She bent down and picked it up, and started to run, Matsumoto followed her. Momo tripped, her face hit the ground hard, Matsumoto didn't notice, and kept running. Momo started to cry as the men got around her.

"B…Back off! I know Karate!" She yelled, '_That was the biggest lie I've ever told, I've never even kicked someone!'_ The men started laughing.

"Get away from her." They heard a boys voice behind them. They all turned around, Momo looked too. She saw Toushiro. They're eyes met.

"That's two Momo!" He yelled, she blushed. The men started laughing at him.

"What's a little kid like you gonna do 'bout this?" One asked.

"Hmph! 'Kid' I don't think so." He growled, he had a mean glare on his face, one guy ran away just 'cause the glare was so scary. Toushiro walked over to them, one guy went to punch him, but he ducked.

"That's not very nice, hitting a 'kid'!" He yelled sarcastically. He kicked one guy in the chest. The guy fell backwards. One got behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell on top of the guy he just kicked. The man kicked Toushiro off of him. He fell backwards, but quickly got up. He turned to look at Momo.

"Get up! You said you know Karate, fight! You don't seriously think I can take on 12 of these guys at one time do you?!" He yelled, Momo giggled.

"Heh heh. I actually…" She said in an innocent voice, he rolled his eyes.

"Idiot! If you think that saying you know karate intimidates people, you're stupid! Unless you can back up what you said, they will laugh at you, and you will end up getting the shit beat out of you!" He yelled at her, her eyes widened.

"Hey, kid are you paying attention?" one guy asked as he went to punch Toushiro. He just turned his head to the side, and the punch missed. Momo got up.

"Umm, Toushiro if you tell me what to do and when, I think I might be able to help you!" She said smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"You can start by ducking!" He yelled, she did what he said.

"You don't really think you can fight and help her do you!" A guy said as he punched Toushiro in face.

"Toushiro! We finally found you!" Renji yelled in a very excited tone. '_yeah and you look like crap!'_ Ichigo thought.

"Yo, Ichi! Help me!" Toushiro yelled, Ichigo nodded his head.

"Oh, Pretty Boy, don't worry, you're face won't get messed up that badly, if you help us!" Toushiro smiled, Renji glared at him.

"Hey! Give me some credit, I was here for the past 5 hours looking for you!" He yelled at Toushiro.

"Yeah, but have you ever fought anyone? That actually had the intent to kill you? It's actually quite fun!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Shut up! And fight!" Toushiro yelled. Momo was running around with her hands above her head.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, as a guy was chasing her. Toushiro hit his forehead. Then tripped the guy that was chasing her. Then Matsumoto's red mustang pulled up.

"YO! Momo get!" Rukia yelled.

"No! I wanna fight!" Momo said. '_wait did those words just come out of my mouth?'_ She was then thrown to the ground. She screamed. Toushiro ran over there and punched the guy in the back of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Toushiro! You… Why did you kill him?!" Momo asked, Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"He's not dead, I hit a pressure point on his neck, he's just unconscious." Toushiro said. Some one grabbed Toushiro by the neck, and threw him into a tree. He fell unconscious. Momo screamed, and ran over to him.

"Toushiro?" She asked.

"Momo! GO! You're only holding us back!" Ichigo yelled, Momo looked up at him, and ran to the car and got in. Matsumoto drove off.

"What the hell happened?" Rukia asked.

"We went to get my purse, and were attacked by them. Toushiro showed up, and helped me out, then Renji and Ichigo showed up, and then you guys came." Momo explained.

Ok there was chapter 5, I decided that not putting at least a little bit of Shiro in it would almost kill me. So I put him in it for my benefit. Damn I don't have any will power! (Bangs head into a wall) I'm back. Well Bye! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make me feel better after I get done yelling at my self. :( Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter about Momo. I've decided I haven't given her a fair share of the spotlight in this fic! Everyone who has reviewed, Thanks!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH Merciless Ruby, Cherryblossom hime, CallMeNicole, Gothic Queen, Inubaki, silver-moon-sapphire-sky, ai-bleach, ice-avenger, and yamanekobaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's every one who reviewed at least once since I posted!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, On to the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One last thing! I promise!!!!

**Bolds, phone conversations**

_**Italics, thoughts**_

Ok, I'm done!!!!!!!!! I Swear!!!!!! Here's chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe that just happened!!!! My life hasn't been that dull since I moved here. I'm not too sure I like all the excitement!!" Momo said, in shock.

"Wow!!! Well, Welcome to Karakura Town!" Matsumoto said.

"The Town where life is never dull!!!!!" Orihime, Matsumoto, and Rukia all said in unison. Momo started giggling.

"ALRIGHT!!! NOW ON TO THE MALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Rukia yelled, Momo nodded her head, but couldn't stop laughing.

"I wonder what Toushiro meant by 'That's two Momo'" Momo said pondering, very hard on what the boy had said to her.

"Hmm, maybe that that was the second time he had to practically save you're life." Orihime said, Momo ignored it, unintentionally.

"Maybe, Because that was the second time he had to save my life tonight!" Momo yelled, Rukia looked at Momo as if she were the dumbest person alive.

"What?" Momo asked, everyone sweat dropped, except for Momo.

"That's what Orihime just said." Rukia stated plainly. 'Oh' was all Momo could say.

"It's ok. I know that if I were the one thinking hard about what he had said, I wouldn't be paying much attention to anyone." Orihime comforted Momo.

"Thanks, But I'm really sorry about that." Momo said, Orihime laughed.

"You don't have to apologize to me." Orihime shrugged.

"Ok." Momo said quietly.

"Alright ladies!!! We are here!!!!!!!!!!" Matsumoto yelled. They all got out of the car. Matsumoto's cell phone rang.

"**Hmm, Hello?"**

"**Matsumoto?"**

"**Yeah, who is this?"**

"**It's me Ichigo."**

"**How do you have my number?"**

"**Well, you see. Momo must have dropped her cell phone, and I thought I should tell her. I can give it to you guys now if you want. All I need to know is where you guys are at right now, and I can be there in like 20 minutes."**

"**Ok, we're at the mall, we'll meet you at the Borders here."**

"**Alright. Bye."**

"Momo, Ichigo has your cell phone, I told him we would meet him in Borders." Matsumoto informed.

"Ohh, I dropped it! Oops, I hope my parents don't call." Momo sounded worried.

"It's ok, they probably won't because they think that you are at the theater, watching a movie." Rukia added in. The girls walked in side. Luckily they entered through the Borders entrance.

Somewhere else

"Ichigo, Toushiro's starting to wake up." Renji informed, from the back seat of Ichigo's Monte Carlo.

"Ok. Ask him if he knows who he is." Ichigo instructed. Renji gave him a look that said 'Why wouldn't he know who he is? That's just dumb Ichigo!!' Ichigo turned around and saw Renji's face.

"Hey!!! Whose dad is a doctor who has a clinic at his house?" Ichigo asked.

"You do."

"And who should you be listening to?"

"You."

"Thank You! Now shut up and do what I said!"

"Ok. Here goes. Do you know who you are?" Toushiro was silent for a minute. '_hmm, scare him and say Byakuya Kuchiki, the most Famous Male Model in the world, or just say Toushiro Hitsugaya?' _After a few moments of thinking, he decided on what he should say.

Mall

"Ugh! Are they here yet?" Momo asked, no more of demanded. She yelled at the lady at the front desk, and told her about everything that had happened that night.

"…And Now I'm waiting for some idiots to come here with my cell phone!" The poor lady at the desk didn't know what to do. Then an idea came to her.

"Lollypop?" She asked, handing Momo a coffee mug full of suckers. Momo took a watermelon flavored one, then began to cry.

"There, There Honey, it's alright." The lady comforted.

"Ok." Momo sobbed, the woman handed her a tissue. Momo blew her nose in it loudly… Very, very loudly. Then she burst into tears again. Her face was red and puffy from crying.

Ichigo, Renji and ?

"Ichigo, he's not answering!!!!!"

"Oh, boy" Ichigo sighed, then mentally added '_this oughtta be interesting.'_

"Hey, Ichigo, he's got bruises all over him." Renji said, as Toushiro shifted and some of his shirt moved.

"Whaddya expect? He just got his ass kicked!" Ichigo yelled trying to cover up for Toushiro.

"I Know who I am. I am…" He was cut off by Renji. Toushiro looked annoyed.

"Who? WHO?"

"What are you a cow? I'm Byakuya Kuchiki!!!!!!!!!! The most famous male model in the world!!!! Who are you?!!!!" He said in his best Byakuya impersonation. Ichigo looked serious, but inside he was dying of laughter. '_Oh my god Toushiro, you can be so stupid sometimes!'_ Ichigo thought.

"DUDE!!! THIS AIN'T GOOD!!!! HE THINKS HE'S YOUNGER STUCK UP KUCHIKI'S OLDER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" Renji screamed. Ichigo was now struggling to keep a straight face. Inside he was laughing way harder.

"I…Know. We have to take him to my dad after we give Momo her cell phone. Look we're here." Ichigo said. He got out of the car, so did Renji and 'Byakuya'. Toushiro was walking around like a drunk person, Renji was trying to get him to walk in a straight line.

"Byakuya, Please while we are here, keep you're mouth shut!" Renji said. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at Toushiro. '_oh wow. Toushiro, you are weird!'_ He thought, while looking at the 'drunk'. They walked into the store. They walked in through the Borders entrance as well. They saw Momo sitting on the lap of the poor old lady at the front desk, poor Momo was sobbing.

"Momo, we're here." Ichigo said. Renji let go of Toushiro for one minute, and he was now on the floor.

"Byakuya, how does the carpet taste?" Renji asked, 'Byakuya' looked up.

"Wasn't tasting! Counting!"

"Counting what?" Renji asked, knowing right where this was going, but still had to ask.

"How many threads there were." He answered in his best 'completely innocent' voice.

"Wait, did you just call him Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"He got a bump on his head and doesn't know who he is. He said his name was 'Byakuya Kuchiki!!!!!!!!!! The most famous male model in the world!!!!' he also thought that when I said 'Who? Who?' I was imitating a cow." Renji said, looking down at the idiot who was counting threads in the carpet.

"Ahh, well, tell him that he's…" Rukia was cut off.

"The stars are lovely tonight!" 'Byakuya said, in an awed tone.

"No, those are books, and you are not my big brother, you are Toushiro Hitsugaya!" Rukia yelled while picking him up off the ground.

"Who the hell is 'Toushiro Hitsugaya'? And sure I'm you're older brother!" He said in drunken voice.

"Toushiro, I know that you're just messing around with us! I've known you for a while, we're practically brothers, I know what goes on in that demented brain of yours." Ichigo said looking at him. "You did do a good job of acting like a drunk though." Ichigo laughed.

"Damn, how long did you know?"

"After Renji asked you who you were and you took forever to answer."

"Damn!"

"Ichigo!! Do you have my cell phone?!!!" Momo sobbed, she was still a mess. Ichigo handed her the phone, she immediately stopped crying, and looked like a little kid in a candy store for the first time.

"Thank you!!!! I could almost hug you!!" Momo yelled, smiling as though she had never been upset in the first place.

"You're welcome." He said, then looked back at Toushiro who was looking at the books.

"I need to talk to Toushiro." Momo said, as she was walking towards him.

"What?" He asked in a cold, harsh voice.

"I wanted to say thank you. You know, for saving me those two times." She said.

"Hmm? It was nothing, but don't make it have to happen a third time to night!" He said coldly, as he put down the book he was looking at, and walked away. Momo looked at it. '_Hmm, he's into vampires? Well, I guess it's appropriate.'_ Momo thought as she read the back of the book. '_Hmph, I don't think I'd ever want to read this, the cover alone scares me!'_ Momo thought as she looked at him. Toushiro was standing next to Ichigo. Momo couldn't help but laugh at the height difference between the two of them. He muttered something and walked out of the store, Ichigo and Renji followed after him.

"Wow! Looks like Momo has it bad for Toushiro!" Matsumoto laughed, Momo looked embarrassed, then spoke.

"I just wanted to thank him for saving me." Momo said, embarrassed, and scared. She was scared because she knew that her friends didn't exactly like him, or his friends.

"Do you guys wanna look around here, or go somewhere else?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hmm, you guys go on a head, I'll catch up to you guys." Momo said.

"OK, we'll be, some where. I'll have my cell phone on, you can call us when you're done." Rukia said.

"Alright, See you guys in a little bit!" She said. The other girls left. Momo went back to where she was talking to Toushiro at. She grabbed the book, and walked to the desk.

"Sorry about earlier. I was just upset, and I didn't know who to talk to."

"That's ok. I'm a grandmother, and my grandchildren are always doing that. I'm used to it."

"Oh. Umm, how much is the book?" Momo asked.

"$15.97" The woman said, Momo pulled out her wallet, and gave the woman the money. She then left.

Ok there it is!!! Hope you liked, I know Shiro was **WAY OOC** but I had to I had a weird dream about him being drunk and thinking he's my version of Byakuya. In later chapters where I'm planning to add Byakuya, I'm thinking about ,making him act like a drunk Superstar. That might be funny.laughs evilly, and runs to kitchen to get candy MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry, I had a lot of candy!!! Please review! Thanks!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!!!! Whats up everyone?!!!!! Here's my next chapter. I really don't have much to say other than, I don't bleach, and Momo has a pretty big part in here. So yea here it is! This chapter won't be very long, because it's late right now, and I have to go to school tomorrow, and hear the awful news that I'm gonna be swimming in gym class!

"**Hey Rukia you there?"**

"**Hey, I'm supposed to ask who's on the other line!"**

"**Sorry, but where are you?"**

"**Hot topic."**

"**Ok, I'll be…" **Someone bumped into Momo, and caused her to drop her cell phone. The person was none other than Izuru Kira.

"Hi Momo." He said, she looked at him.

"Oh, hi. Uhh, did you see where my cell phone fell?"

"Yeah right here." A boys voice came from behind her, Kira glared at the person. Momo decided that it was either Toushiro, or anyone cuter than him, which narrows it down to everyone. (A/n: EEEWWW!!!! HE HAS A LARGE EGO!!!! HE'S UGLY!!!!!!) She went with her first thought. She turned around and saw Toushiro. He handed her the cell phone. Momo wanted to make Kira jealous,(A/N: Am I typing about the same Momo we all know?) so she reached into the bag and pulled out the book.

"Umm, Toushiro, I saw that you were looking at this in Borders. Umm, and I wanted to get it for you. Since you didn't have any money with you." Momo said shyly, and handed him the book. His eyes widened a little bit out of surprise. He then looked down, then looked back at her after a few moments.

"Thank you." He muttered. Kira was bright red, and sooooooo mad! He then put his hand around Momo's waist. Toushiro was now mad, and slapped Kira's wrist. Ichigo and Renji walked over.

"Yo! Pretty boy! Get away from Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled, Renji just stood there looking tough. Momo was laughing at him. Kira laughed.

"You think you scare me Abarai?" He asked, Renji frowned.

"JERK!"

"PUNK WANNABE!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled, from a few feet away. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders, that had red dye on the ends of it. Her eyes were golden, she was average height for a 16 year old girl, she was rather petite in the waist. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt, with a crimson one that was a little long, under the black one, she had on a dark jeans, that had chains on them, and was wearing converse shoes. She had a black choker that had a tiny cross in the center, she had one black glove on one had, and on the other she had some sliver bangles. On her right shoulder she had a tattoo that looked like a blue flame. She was also wearing eyeliner, and very light makeup. Momo thought that if she ditched the clothes she was wearing, and put on some of her own, she would look beautiful. She had perfect skin. '_wow, I wonder if she's going out with Toushiro, they're dressed pretty similar.'_ Momo thought.

"Some people are actually trying to listen to their ipods, and can't hear because some idiots are screaming at each other!" she yelled, '_maybe not.' _Momo corrected herself. Toushiro turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened.

"Moeru?" He asked, she looked amused.

"Oh, Shiro, hi." She said still a little mad at them. She got off of the wall she was leaning on, and walked over to them.

"Hey! You, Kira! Get the hell outta here!" She growled, in a low dangerous tone. Kira didn't look intimidated by her.

"And if I refuse, Mo?" he asked.

"DON'T call me 'Mo'! and if you don't get outta my sight in 10 seconds, I will personally kick your ass over that balcony!" She said pointing behind him. Her voice was still the low growl. Kira looked amused.

"You wouldn't! That would kill me, and you'd be charged with murder." He said in a cocky tone, she rolled her eyes, and punched him, he stumbled back a few steps, and was now leaning on the balcony for support. She walked over, and put her arm down on his chestand grabbed the collar of his shirt. He was worried now, and apologized to her. She let go of him, and he ran away.

"Hey, Moeru." Ichigo and Renji said at the same time. She looked at them.

"Hi." She said, then walked away.

"Hey, wait Moeru! Wanna stay here with us?" Renji asked, knowing that she was going off to find Kira and beat him up.

"Uh, no! I'd rather hand out with girls." She said, looking at them.

"Fine, what ever." Toushiro said, him and his friends left. Momo ran off looking for the store where her friends were at. She finally got there.

"Hi guys!" She said when found them.

"You didn't get anything." Orihime said confused.

"Oh, I did, but I gave it to someone." She said, blushing.

"Momo! I can't believe you like Toushiro!" Matsumoto yelled, Momo's eyes widened.

"Eww! Momo, how could you?" Orihime asked in shock.

"Momo! He's a whole different social class than us! We can't be seen Talking to him, or his friends!" Rukia yelled at her friend.

"But he's nice." Momo argued.

"Momo! You haven't gone to school with him since 1st grade. He's rude! Obnoxious! And a complete Jerk!" Rukia yelled.

"Lets get off this topic. Umm, so are you guys going on the ski trip?" Momo asked, the girls nodded.

"Alright, I've never been on a ski trip. Umm, what should we pack?" Orihime asked.

"Well, there is a sports store here that sells nothing but snowboarding things. I think it's called 'Snoboards 'n' Stuff'." Matsumoto said, running out of the store.

"Last one there is has to eat one of Orihime's odd concoctions!" Matsumoto screamed, Rukia ran right after her, Orihime ran too. Momo was clueless about what Matsumoto meant by 'weird concoctions' . and ran after them because she had no idea where anything was. She finally got in after Orihime.

"Eww! Momo has to eat something gross!" Matsumoto said, pointing to Momo. Momo wasn't frowning or upset about that, she was actually smiling. Everyone was confused. Rukia followed Momo's gaze. And guess who she was staring at? (A/N: 3 guesses, I think it'll only take you one though, but maybe not. Winks) Rukia was confused, she didn't see who she thought it would be. In stead of…

Toushiro, Renji &Ichigo

Toushiro sighed as he sat down in the food court. It was too loud in there to sit down and read. But he knew it would be quieter than home. '_Home? Damn it! I forgot about that! I hope they are ok!'_ Toushiro looked worried. He then jumped up.

"Guys I gotta go! Sorry!" He yelled, Ichigo knew why he was worried. He got up too.

"Renji, you stay here, I'm just gonna drop Toushiro of at his house."

"I wanna come." Renji whinned.

"No you don't Renji, you wouldn't like it. I don't even like it." Toushiro said, regret was in his voice. Then his eyes widened. Standing there across the food court from him was…

Momo

Instead of Toushiro, Rukia saw Kira. Momo was blushing. Rukia was confused. '_I thought, that she liked Toushiro! Not Kira! Well I guess Kira is better than Toushiro. I mean look at Toushiro, he's got a bad rep. Ant Kira is one of the most popular guys in school, aside for the principal, Her older brother Byakuya, who was also The most famous Male model in the world! Yet he was working at the school, I asked him a few times why but I always got the same response.'_ She thought.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, umm, big brother? You're the most famous Male model in the world, why do you work at the highschool? I mean you have a lot of money, it's not like you need any more." Rukia asked politely._

"_It's None of you business, Rukia. Now get to class."_

"_Alright." Rukia sighed in defeat, then walked off to her next class._

_End Of Flashback_

Momo was already next to Kira.

"Hi, Kira. Sorry about earlier. I don't really like him anymore. I wanted to give him a present because he saved my life twice in one night." She giggled, he looked at her. And was smiling.

"It's ok, I mean why would you like something like him. I heard that he's the father of 8 kids. They are all under the age of 8." Kira said, Momo's eyes widened (A/N: That's a rumor, you already know that the 8 kids Kira is referring to are his brothers and sisters. But Momo don't know that! That stupid Kira trying to…to…fill Momo's head with lies, lies and, MORE LIES!!! I think I'll go kill him on bleach for the wii! Smiles and skips away from the computer for a minute Tada! I killed him! Stands in victory pose).

"Are you serious? Wow that would mean he was 9 when he got the girl pregnant!" Momo yelled in disbelief. Kira nodded.

"So Momo, need any help?" He asked her, she shook her head, and blushed. (A/N: I'd say something right now but that would give away part of my MASTER PLAN!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA. lighting flashes, and thunder roars during 'MASTER PLAN!!!!!'And 'MUHAHAHAHA')

Ok there it is!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it, next chapter won't be up for a while, unless I get lucky with no homework! Sorry! Please review!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! nI know I made some of you mad, with the way I left it. But I seriously had to. I had to go to bed! Stupid school! I had a pretty good day, except for Music Concepts. It's in the band room, and I had no idea where it was, I didn't realize that to get there I had to go to the high school section, then go through a door that led to a hallway, with a lot of doors! Who ever decided to do that is evil! They just had to confuse me! Anyway, you guys don't really care about this stuff. Damn it! I have Glamorous stuck in my head, and I hate that song! Anyways so here's the next chapter!

_Previously with Toushiro:_

_Toushiro sighed as he sat down in the food court. It was too loud in there to sit down and read. But he knew it would be quieter than home. 'Home? Damn it! I forgot about that! I hope they are ok!' Toushiro looked worried. He then jumped up._

"_Guys I gotta go! Sorry!" He yelled, Ichigo knew why he was worried. He got up too._

"_Renji, you stay here, I'm just gonna drop Toushiro of at his house."_

"_I wanna come." Renji whinned._

"_No you don't Renji, you wouldn't like it. I don't even like it." Toushiro said, regret was in his voice. Then his eyes widened. Standing there across the food court from him was…_

Chapter 8

Standing there across the food court from him was is parents. He then realized that his parents were staring straight him. I mean it's hard not to notice I midget with snow white hair. They looked pretty mad, they started walking towards him. He knew he couldn't do anything, since they had already seen him. He just stood there waiting for them to come over. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Everything seemed so quiet, like the whole world was muted for this moment. It was so quiet to him, that he heard each footstep they were making. He was completely scared; he tried not to show it though. His thoughts were interrupted by the strong scent of beer, and sake. He knew immediately that they were in front of him.

"Toushiro! What the hell do you think your doing here!" His dad screamed at him, he glared at his dad.

"I am here because I wanted to come!" He spat back, his dad was outraged by the tone his son was using at him.

"No! You can't come to the mall!"

"Why? Because you don't want me to have a normal life and have friends? Or is it that you don't want to go out and get myself like Takeshi did?!" He yelled back, not thinking about what he just said. Then bloody memories of his older brother's death flooded his mind. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Takeshi, Please answer me!" a younger Toushiro asked a teenager, with brown hair, and brown eyes. (A/N: This is the first fic where I'm actually giving a description of him. if you're having trouble imagining this, just look at a picture of Keiichi _ _Maebara from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.)_

"_No, Toushiro! Get away from me! You're so annoying!" He yelled at the 7 year old. The boy looked upset, but listened to what his older brother said to him. He walked to his bed room, and turned on the lights, and grabbed a Manga book from his book shelf. _

"_Alright, I'm leaving mom!" Takeshi yelled, as he walked out of the house._

"_Takeshi, wait, can you take Toushiro with you?" Mom asked, Takeshi looked annoyed, then turned around to yell up the stairs. _

"_Toushiro! Get down here, we're going to McDonald's to go get dinner." Takeshi yelled, Toushiro came down stairs. The two walked to the car, Takeshi got in, Toushiro was debating 'front seat, or backseat?' He decided back seat, Takeshi was probably was pissed that he had to come along with him anyways. He got in and Takeshi turned on AC/DC. Toushiro was annoyed, he hated AC/DC. _

"_Aww, Takeshi, do we have to listen to this?" Toushiro asked, Takeshi turned around and glared at him. _

_They had been driving for a while. Then a bullet was shot through the front passengers window, and got stuck in the glass. Then another one through the drivers window, it hit Takeshi in the neck. Takeshi died instantly from where he was shot. But the car continued going. Then the car stopped on a railroad. The car was stuck there, because Takeshi had died. A train was coming and Toushiro was scared. The train hit the car. Then after that everything wasn't clear. Sirens. Horns. Blood. Lots of blood. Takeshi. Lights. Blue. Red. White. Then a man came over to him. It was a paramedic. _

"_Kid, can you tell me what happened?" He asked Toushiro. Toushiro's Eyes widened._

"_Takeshi!" He yelled, then saw his brother still in the car the firemen were still trying to get him out. Takeshi looked bad. _

_End Flashback _

Tears were now coming down Toushiro's face. His legs gave beneath him, so he fell on the ground helplessly. Ichigo walked over to him. His dad then pushed Ichigo away, and punched his son in the face.

"Don't ever bring that up again!" he threatened. Renji was confused.(A/n: Sorry that that part sucks. I'm not very creative right now. It sucks! I admit it!)

Momo& other people

Momo was giggling, and blushing. (A/n: Why did I put this? Oh yeah, sumthin' 'bout 'MASTER PLAN!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA.' I scare my self sometimes. 'starts singing Glamorous') It's so obvious, that he's being nice and junk. BLAH BLAH BLAH! (A/N: Sorry, I'm in a 'Go To Fuckin' Hell Kira!' kinda mood I apologize to anyone who likes the loser. 'sings Best Damn Thing')

"Kira, your funny." Momo said. Pft! Funny looking! Sorry, back to the main point.

"Ok." He said. Momo's friends came over to her.

"Hey, Momo. Uhh, we're gonna look around a bit. They walked away from Momo.

"I can't believe she fell for him that quickly!" Orihime whispered, Rukia giggled quietly.

"Where are the hopes? Where are the Dreams? My Cinderella Story seen. When do you think they'll finally see… That your not not not gonna get any better. That you Won't Won't Won't you won't get rid of her never. Like it or not Even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same. And Yeah Yeah Yeah, I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal! Me I'm a seen! I'm a Drama Queen! I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!!" Rukia sang, Matsumoto clapped her hands. Rukia took her bows.

"OH MY GOD!! CHAPPY STUFF!!! I MUST BUY IT!" Rukia screamed, in poor Orihime's ears. She walked over to a pair of snowboarding pants, that had a picture of Chappy on them, that were next to a jacket, that had a big picture of Chappy on the back, a pair of gloves with Chappy on them, and a snowboard, that had Chappy on it. Rukia looked at it all, and looked at the prices.

Jacket: $40.99

Gloves: $10.62

Pants: $42.95

Snowboard: $129.76

Rukia did all the math in her head.

"$224.32!" Rukia yelled, Orihime looked surprised.

"Wow, Rukia, I thought you sucked at math."

"This isn't math. It's Chappy! And guess what! I have that much money! I'm SOOOO Excited!" Rukia yelled pulling out two, 100 dollars bills, and three 20's. She grabbed it all and took it to the register.

"Alright $237.87 as you total." The man said, Rukia handed the man her money, he gave her the change then ran out of the store. Orihime followed her, with the key that Matsumoto gave her.

Momo and Kira

"Uhh, so Momo, I know we don't know each other that well, but…" Kira got down on one knee, Momo's eyes widened.

"HUH? You're proposing to me? I still haven't even made it to my Senior year at school! This is a bit sudden!" Momo sounded scared, Kira looked at her weird.

"Momo, calm down, I was just tying my shoe!" He said to her. Pft! Pft. Pft! NO ONE CARES KIRA!!!!! Damn it, sorry! I'll try to stop that.

"Oh, good! So what is it." She sighed in relief. Who wouldn't? It's Kira. Damnit! I'm sorry. I guess that's what happens when I eat too much Garlic bread. (My fav food).

"I wanted to ask you out on a date." WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!!... I mean Kira said. Momo blushed at that.

"Ok, after the ski trip?" She asked, he nodded his head.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**This was the hardest thing for me to write!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for all of those annoying inputs by me. I couldn't stop my self. It's just that I hate Kira so much, I had to put those there. I will try to control myself in the rest of the chapters. (Hangs head in shame) **

**Toushiro: Please review. **

**Rukia: You could be nicer!**

**Momo: Yeah! And say. 'Hi, people, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review.' It doesn't sound so demanding!**

**Rukia: Yeah! PINHEAD!**

**Toushiro: I'm not a pinhead!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, here's chapter 9. Wow! You guys who read this, thank you! I wanna thank you for reading this, and I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: Merciless Ruby, Cherryblossom hime, CallMeNicole, Gothic Queen, Inubaki, silver-moon-sapphire-sky, ai-bleach, ice-avenger, and yamanekobaka, shirochanxmomo1220, fastxattack, and stardustt101. You guys rock! Thanks so much for reviewing! I know that a lot of you aren't to thrilled about the whole Kira and Momo thing, but I couldn't help it! I have plans(Smiles evily thunder and lightning flash. 'MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9

Toushiro woke up in the morning. He was lying on the floor of the bedroom. The light was coming through windows. He moaned. It was Saturday, which meant his parents would be out all day and night drinking, and also meant in two days, his class would be leaving for the ski lodge. He would be stuck on a bus with a whole bunch of people he hated. And then stuck for a week and a half with people hated! He shifted a little and felt something next to him. He lifted his head, and saw Fujita, his youngest brother lying next to him. Fujita was already awake, and staring at his oldest brother.

"Morning, To…To…" Fujita was stuck trying to say Toushiro's name.

"Toushiro?" Toushiro asked.

"No. That no it." Fujita said.

"Yeah it is. Unless you have a weird nick name for me?" Toushiro Corrected.

"Okey Dokey!" Fujita yelled, Toushiro looked nervous.

"Shh. Don't yell Fuji, the others aren't up yet." Toushiro whispered, looking around to see his Brothers sleeping. Knowing how the 3 girls were, they were probably up now, and watching tv, or making breakfast. Kin, the third youngest woke up, and walked over to Toushiro.

"What? Did I miss something? Is it attack Toushiro day?" Toushiro asked, as Kin was pulling at his hair. Kin smiled.

"Everyone! Get up! It's attack Toushiro day!" He yelled smiling a goofy grin that only a 5 year old could make. The rest of the boys got up and ran towards Toushiro, and started play fighting with him.

"Alright. Alright! I Toushiro Hitsugaya, the oldest, Son of Sakura, and Keiichi Hitsugaya, admit defeat, to the army of the brothers that are between 3 and 6." Toushiro said trying his best to raise his hands in the air, but he wasn't to successful, especially since Kin and Kagami were on his arms.

"HEY! What do I look like?!" Kagami yelled, she was Kin's almost identical twin. The only difference was she was a girl and he was a boy.

"Oh, sorry, I thought that you would be watching tv, or helping Ayame, and Miki make breakfast." He apologized. She glared at him, he smiled very cheesy smile.

"Whatever. I'm hungry!" Kagami yelled, more of screamed in Toushiro's ear. They all got off of him, and went into the kitchen, and saw that their breakfast was already on the table.

"Mmm! Looks great! I love creal!" Kiyoshi yelled sarcastically. Toushiro walked over to him and hit him in the head. Kiyoshi looked at Toushiro, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry." Kiyoshi apologized, to Toushiro.

"Don't apologize to me." He said pointing at Ayame and Miki.

"Sorry guys." He said frowning, Toushiro was upset about hitting his brother, but he had to teach him so manners.

"Kiyoshi, I'm sorry, for hitting you." Toushiro apologized, Kiyoshi looked at his brother, and smiled, Toushiro smiled back. They ate their breakfast in almost complete silence, the only thing that could be heard was the usual arguing between Kiyoshi, Miki, and Kagami.

"Ugh! How dare you call me a slut! You don't even know what that is!" Miki growled at Kin.

"DON'T YELL AT MY TWIN DAMN IT!" Kagami yelled, Miki reached across the table and hit Kagami in the face. (While knocking over at least 3 glasses of milk in the process.)

"Well you are one!" Kin yelled back. Toushiro sighed.

"Hey! Don't call your sister things, if you don't even know what it means." Toushiro lectured. Ayame ran to get towels to clean up the mess. Toushiro grabbed some too, and helped. After the mess was cleaned up Toushiro and Kin helped Ayame clean the table while the rest of them were having a wrestling tournament. Toushiro sighed.

"It's nice to have at least one sister who doesn't act like a guy." Toushiro muttered, then looked at Kin.

"Shouldn't you be out there kicking their butts?" Toushiro asked Kin, Kin shook his head, Toushiro looked confused.

"Nope! I'm gonna be just like you!" Kin said proudly, Toushiro smiled, but was confused on the inside. '_why me? I don't live a good life, and I am defiantly not the kind of person Kin should want to be like. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid!'_ Toushiro thought.

"Why, Kin? Why do you wanna be like me?" He asked, Kin looked at him and smiled.

"You're smart! You rock at guitar! You are good at soccer, even though your not on a team, or anything. And most importantly, you are nice and want to make sure no one gets hurt." He said smiling at his brother who was only a foot taller that himself.

"Ok." He said, and mentally added 'don't do anything stupid.'

Momo's

"I love you two, Mr.Snugglebear. Oh, your so sweet. Hehe" Momo giggled.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Momo's alarm clock screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed then tried to catch her breath, then sighed out of relief. Then a CD player blasted right next to her head. It was playing Garmin Carol Of The Bells (Techno Remix) (If you wanna here it follow this link :  Momo screamed again, then looked and saw her cousin standing there looking guilty.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momo yelled chasing her cousin all around the house. Then finally stopped when her mom yelled at her.

Momo went back to her room, then grabbed he phone, and called Rukia, Matsumoto, and Orihime, on four way (I don't even think that exists).

"**Hi Momo!" They all said to Momo.**

"**Hi guys!"**

"**You sound like your in a good mood!" Orihime said.**

"**No,not at all. My stupid cousin played, I don't know the name of the song, bu she blasted it in my ears while I was sleeping!"**

"**How's it go?"**

"**look, there's a moose  
give me a noose  
i'm lost again**  
**where's highway 10  
this isn't good  
bad neighborhood  
went to buy a wreath  
he's got no teeth  
ding dong ding dong  
i missed my turn  
i'm gonna burn  
wife's gonna freak  
future is bleak  
nothing is right  
this really bites  
where's highway 10  
there's a moose again  
give a give a give a give a garmin  
give a give a give a give a garmin  
where's shopping mall  
there's shopping mall  
things that are small  
box's big and tall  
where's chinese food  
there's chinese food  
spicy chicken wing  
chicken almandine  
ding dong ding dong  
traffic's a mess  
there's no distress  
find a new way  
with no delay  
bluetooth is on  
call the salon  
need a waxing now  
got a unibrow  
give a give a give a give a garmin  
give a give a give a give a garmin  
screen clear and wide  
whole world inside  
garmin dot com  
garmin dot com" Momo sang to them, they all laughed.**

"**Wow! Looks like someone's not in the Christmas spirit! Momo!"**

"**Huh? I am, but I don't like it when I'm dreaming about Mr. Snugglebear!" Momo complained.**

"**Who? Kira?" Rukia asked, mischievously.**

"**No! I've been having dreams about Mr.Snugglebear since I was 4! He was my imaginary friend/boyfriend when I was 4!!" Momo yelled.**

"**Ok then." Matsumoto said sarcastically.**

"**Hmph! Your jealous!"Momo yelled.**

"**You guys wanna do something today?" Orihime asked.**

"**Hmm, maybe." Momo said.**

"**I can't my gay cousin, Yumichika is coming over."**

"**Boy or girl?"**

"**Boy."**

"**That bites."**

"**Seriously! All he does is stare in a mirror, or say, 'I have a beautiful face!' or 'I'm so beautiful' he's so gay!" Rukia yelled.**

"**I'm sorry, but that's funny."**

"**You guys go have fun!"**

"**Ok!" They all said in unison, Rukia growled.**

"**You guys are supposed to say, no Rukia, because your not going! Dummies!!!" She yelled.**

"**Hmm, Well, meet me at my house in an hour, k?" Momo asked.**

"**Sure! See ya later!" Orihime, and Matsumoto said in unison. **

Toushiro's house.

'_Grr! This is so frustrating! There is nothing to do!' _Toushiro thought then the phone rang.

He went to get it.

"**Hello, Hitsugaya residence, Toushiro speaking." He said politely.**

"**Hello, is your mother home?" The man on the other line said.**

"**No. I can take a message though." Toushiro offered.**

"**Umm, no, just tell her that Aizen called." He said.**

"**Alright." Toushiro said.**

"**Thank you very much, kid." He said. Toushiro was a little mad about being called 'kid'.**

"**Alright, bye." He said, then hung up the phone. **

"Toushiro, who was that?" Kin asked.

"I don't know, some guy named Aizen." Toushiro shrugged. Then the door to the apartment flew open.

"Hi, Mom." Toushiro said hesitantly, she looked at him, she actually looked happy to see him.

"Hi, honey."

"Umm, Mom, a guy named Aizen called, he was looking for you." Toushiro said, mom looked mad now. Then hit Toushiro in the face. He didn't know what he did, but it obviously pissed her off.

"Do not refer to people like that!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry, but he didn't give me a last name." Toushiro apologized, his mom looked at him, she was still mad, but not as mad as she was a little bit ago. She walked over to the phone and punched in a number.

"**Hello, Sosuke residence Aizen Sosuke Speaking." Aizen said.**

"**Hi, Aizen." Mom said.**

"**Hello, Sakura." He said.**

"**Umm, My oldest son said you called, what about?"**

"**I wanted to know if we were still going out tonight?"**

"**Of coarse!" She laughed.**

"**Alright see you at 7."**

"**See you at 7, bye." She said then hung up the phone.** Toushiro knew what they were talking about, just by hearing his mom say 'see you at seven'. '_Why. Why does my life have to be so screwed up?! My parents are drunks! We're broke! And My mom is cheating on my dad! It's not fair!' _ Toushiro thought, his eyes felt like they were watering, then a minute later he was crying.

There it is! I know it's not that good. But hey! It only took me 3 hours to type this out. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter! This one will be happier! YEAH!!!!!! Hope you guys like it! Sorry I didn't update sooner, my mom grounded me. For the next 5 weeks, updates will be slower than usual. I'm still grounded, but my mom is letting me have an hour every day. Hopefully by the time mid-term reports come out I'll have at least a B- in math, so I'll be ungrounded. So yeah, heres chapter 10. The song stuck in my head this time is Cupid Shuffle, because I have to dance to it in gym class.

Chapter 10

Toushiro went to his bed room, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the dresser. He went to the bathroom and changed. A few minuts later he walked out, and saw Kin.

"Hi, Toushiro!" He said, Toushiro smiled.

"Hi." He replied.

"Mama left again. Why were you crying earlier?" Kin asked while grabbing Toushiro's arm.

"Oh, nothing." He lied.

"Can you take us to the park?" Kin asked happily.

"It's cold out! I thought you didn't like the cold."

"You do. So I do too!" Kin smiled, Toushiro sighed.

"Fine tell them to get their coats." Toushiro said reluctantly.

"Yay! Everyone get your coats! Toshiro's gonna take us to the park!" Kin yelled, Toushiro looked annoyed.

"I couldda' done that!" Toushiro laughed, Kin smiled at him.

"Which one are we going to?" Kin asked.

"Hmm, how about the one two blocks over?" Toushiro asked, Kin smiled.

"I like that one!"

They all left to go to the park, after everyone got their coats on.

When they got there, no one was there.

"YAY! We have it all to ourselves!" Miki yelled.

Momo, Orihime& Matsumoto

Momo's friends got to her house, and they were in her room now. They were blasting the music. Momo's favorite song 'Meant To Live' by Switchfoot was playing now. She was singing along. Matsumoto, and Orihime haven't ever heard the song before.

"How about we play something we all know!" Matsumoto said, raising her voice a bit.

"Sure! How 'bout Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte?" Momo asked, her friends agreed to it. Momo put on the CD, and Skipped to the song. It was now blasting in her CD player. They were all dancing. After the song, Momo put in her Fall Out Boy, Infinity on High CD.

"FOB!!!!!!!!" Orihime yelled!

"This is the only CD I don't have!" Matsumoto yelled. Momo started singing along with 'Thriller'.

Rukia

Rukia was sitting on the couch in the living room, her cousin Yumichika was sitting next to her, he had his mirror out and was looking at himself, them mumbled something to the effect of 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the hottest guy of all?'. Rukia rolled her eyes. '_this sucks!Yumichika is gay, and is acting like the witch from Snow White! This is gonna be a long day!' _she thought. Then 'Dance Dance' by FOB popped into her head, and she started dancing, her mom came in and was watching her.

"What? Can't a girl dance?" She asked, her mom looked confused.

Toushiro, and Sibs.

"Toushiro! Push me!!!!!" Kin yelled from one of the swings. Toushiro walked over to him, and started pushing him. Then a car pulled up. Not just any car, a Black Jag. with a license plate that said 'Izuru#1' Kira's car. Kira stepped out, and walked over, he was wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and a tie. (Someone gets way to dressed up for the park!)

"Shorty!" He yelled, Toushiro tried to ignore him. Kira then walked to behind Toushiro.

"What do you want asshole?!" Toushiro asked, Kin jumped off the swing and got next to Toushiro.

"Yeah! Asshole!" Kin yelled, not knowing what he just said.

"Well I guess that's to be expected from o son of yours!" Kira yelled.

"Shut up bitch! He's my brother! Not my son!" Toushiro growled.

"Believe what you want to." Toushiro was mad, and pushed Kira into a puddle of mud (Which was conveniently placed right behind Kira) Kira was mad, and screamed like a little girl who had just seen a spider.

"UGH! TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA, I!!! WILL!!! KILL!!! YOU!!!" Kira yelled, Toushiro rolled his eyes, Kin was cracking up. Miki came over, and kicked Kira in the place where it hurts.

"Damn it! For a small kid you have a hell of a kick!" Kira saud as he got up and ran away like a scared little girl.

"What did he say to you?" Miki asked, Toushiro didn't really want to answer, but before he could say anything, Kin was already telling her.

"OOOHHH! I'M SO GONNA KICK HIS ASS NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!!!" Miki yelled, Toushiro smiled, so did Kin.

After a couple of hours, Toushiro told them that it was time to go home. They all said 'Awwww, 5 more minutes!' but Toushiro said no, so they listened to him.

It was already 3pm after they all ate their lunches.

"Toushiro, can we go back?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No, it's getting to cold out. But what about a movie?" Toushiro asked.

"Sure!" They all said in unison, Kagami ran to the movie cabinet and pulled out 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron' (I used to love that movie, and watch it almost everyday) Everyone agreed. Toushiro was honestly sick of it, Kagami always chose that movie, but everytime they saw it it felt like it was the first time they saw it, but he kept getting annoyed, with Ayame crying on his shoulder every time the pinto 'drowned'. '_I've seen this movie so many times I can quote it'_ (Sounds like me when I was younger!).

Momo's

"THE PANDA'S ARE COMING!!!!!!" Momo yelled, Matsumoto started singing 'The Panda song'.

"Let's call Rukia!" Orihime suggested. They all agreed to it.

"**Hi guys! You saved me!!! I love you guys! My cousin is driving me crazy!"**

"**Hi!" They yelled back to Rukia.**

"**He's seriously just staring at himself! I don't even think he's breathing!" Rukia said, while poking Yumichika.**

"**Nope he's not." Rukia said as if it were no big deal.**

"**Uhh, Rukia, it's nice to see that you care about him." Momo mumbled.**

"**Seriously!" Orihime yelled.**

Ichigo's House

_**BRRRRRING!!!!!!! **_Ichigo's phone rang, he was still asleep. He moaned and literally rolled out of bed.

"Ow." He muttered as he hit his head on the nightstand next to his bed. Then got up to answer the phone.

"**Yo, Shiro!" he yawned.**

"**How'd you know it was me?" Shiro asked.**

"**Lucky guess?" Ichigo guessed**

"**Right." Shiro said sarcastically**

"**Call I.D." Ichigo said plainly.**

"**Must be great to have that!" Toushiro muttered.**

"**So whats up?" Ichigo asked. Toushiro sighed.**

"**Ok, Ichigo, theres this person…" **

"**A girl?"**

"**Darn you! And yes."**

"**And you like her, but you don't think she or her friends will accept you?" Ichigo continued.**

"**Yeah, but please no more interruptions!" Toushiro muttered.**

"**Ok, so who's the chick ya like?"**

"**Umm. Uhh, Mo…"**

"**Moeru? Pft! She's in our group! Of coarse we accept you!"**

"**Not Moeru! It's Momo." He muttered the last part.**

"**MOMO?! WHAT THE HELL? YOU LIKE HER? SHE'S FRIENDS WITH KUCHIKI!" Ichigo yelled.**

'**So, she's also friends with 'Mrs. Orihime-Ichigo Kurosaki!" Shiro retorted,**

"**Pft so?"**

"'**So' I thought you liked Orihime. Uhh, you know like your 'password' protected journal on you computer says." Toushiro emphasized the word password.**

"**How'd you know that?" Ichigo yelled.**

"**I dunno." He said in a playful tone.**

"**Hacker!"**

"**Thumb Sucker!"**

"**Bitch."**

"**Dick head!"**

"**Potty mouth!"**

"**I am offended!" Toushiro gasped. Ichigo started cracking up.**

"**Wow, that was fun." Ichigo said sarcastically.**

"…**Yeah…"**

Ok, I thought that was a good place to leave off! Please review! Thanks for reading! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's been so freakishly long since I updated any of my fics. My computer broke and my dad just gave me one of his 4. Yay! Anyways here's the chapter.

Monday morning at Ichigo's

"Ichigo get your lazy ass up!" Karin yelled up the stairs. Ichigo moaned.

"No I have 2 hours still!" he yelled back at her.

"No you don't you have to be at school in 20 minutes!" she yelled back, after she yelled that he got up from his bed, and got dressed quickly, brushed his teeth, and packed his bags for the field trip. '_damn why didn't I pack last night?!_' he mentally cursed. He finally finished packing and went down stairs.

"Dad can you give me a ride? I don't wanna leave my Monte Carlo in the school parking lot for like 2 weeks." Ichigo explained. His dad nodded and grabbed his keys. Ichigo walked out to his dad's car.

They drove for a while, and finally got to the school. Ichigo said good bye to his dad and got out of the car and walked towards the school. He saw Renji out side of his homeroom. And the principal, Mr. Kuchiki standing there brushing his hair.

"Yo! Principal Kuchiki, looking forward to the trip?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya frowned.

"Unfortunately, I can't go, I have a photo shoot, almost everyone of those days." He said.

Morning at Toushiro's house

"Wake up Shiro!" Ayame said, Toushiro sat up and looked at her.

"I'm up. Unfortunately." He said, as he stretched his arms, and yawned. He walked over to the dresser, and realized all of his clothes was already packed. So he grabbed the outfit that he wore yesterday and put it on.

"Eww." Ayame said, he rolled his eyes.

"What, I'm naked or I wore this yesterday?" he asked looking at her, with a slightly confused face.

"Both!" she yelled, Toushiro put his finger to her lips, and said 'shh'.

"Their still asleep." He whispered.

"And besides, I didn't do anything yesterday that would make these clothes dirty."

"We went to the park." She said matter-of-factly.

"We did go to the park, but I didn't do anything." He said, she sighed.

"Boy logic." She muttered, he glared at her.

"Whats it to ya? Didn't you know boys brains develop slower that girls? Wait that's not helping my cause. I take that back." She started giggling, he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with a vein popping out of his forehead. He was now in the kitchen/dining room/ living room, and saw his parents. He immediately looked away. '_shit I didn't know they would be back now._' He thought as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"Wait, shithead!" his mom yelled, he stopped, and turned to face them.

"Yeah?" he asked, his mom glared at him, and threw a something at him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it hurt. It hit him in the face, he winced at the pain. '_damn it! Did I just flinch?' _he asked himself, apparently she didn't notice it. He sighed in relief.

"Go! I don't wanna see you for 2 weeks! And don't worry about your precious little siblings! They'll be fine." She said evilly, he turned around and a scowl immediately formed on his face. He let a low growl escape his lips as he walked down the stairs to get out of the apartment complex.

After a while of walking, he reached the school, and walked inside.

"Toushiro! You're here!" Ichigo yelled, Toushiro Smiled. He looked as if something were wrong, but that seemed to fade away as Renji poked him in the back.

"Shiro! Whats up? I CAN'T WAIT THIS'LL BE SO FREAKIN AWESOME! WE ARE SO GONNA PRANK KIRA! HE SO DESERVES IT!" Renji yelled.

"Oh guys did you see that bruise on Kira's cheek?" Ichigo asked, Toushiro nodded and smiled.

"Did you do that?" Renji asked, Toushiro shook his head.

"No, my little sister Miki did!" Toushiro said with a smile on his face, Ichigo started cracking up. Kira walked behind him, and slapped him.

"Give that to your daughter!" he yelled, Toushiro glared at him.

"For the last time she's not my daughter! She'd my sister!" Toushiro yelled back, his glare getting even meaner.

"Alright, everyone's here! Get on the busses!" Ukitake, the geography teacher, and teacher that was in charge of the field trip said. Momo was looking around for Rukia, Matsumoto, Orihime and, Tatsuki.

"Hi guys! Rukia can I sit with you on the bus?" she asked, Rukia frowned.

"I'm sorry, me an Matsumoto are sitting next to each other." Rukia explained. She looked at Orihime and Tatsuki, who frowned. Momo frowned too, then thought of Kira.

"Kira! Can I sit with you?" she asked, he smiled, and nodded. '_yay! Finally someone who doesn't already have someone to sit with!' _Momo thought. They walked to the bus.

"Ugh! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!!!!" The all to familiar voice of Moeru screamed. Toushiro turned around, to look at her.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!!! I TOLD YOU GIVE ME A RIDE RENJI ABARAI!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Sorry, I forgot, and are you ok?" Renji apologized.

"YOU FORGOT?!!!!!! AND NO I'M NOT OK! IT'S FREEZING OUTSIDE! MY HAIR DRYER ALMOST BLEW UP BECAUSE OF ONE OF MY STUPID SISTERS PRANKS, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF! I HAVE MY DAMN PERIOD!!!!!!!!!! SO FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in his ear. Ichigo muttered 'great there goes our trip.'

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I said, that sucks, c'mon lets get on the bus!" he lied. She glared at him.

"Uhh, Moeru, please calm down." Soifon said.

"GRRR! YOU WANT CALM? I AM FU… FREAKIN CALM!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, then took in a deep breath and smiled. '_great, this'll be Ayame and Miki in a few years, if the keep talking to Moeru.' _Toushiro thought, as he massaged his temples. He sighed and walked off towards the bus, following Moeru the whole time. He didn't dare pass up the pmsing Moeru. They got to the bus, Moeru sat down in the very back row. Everyone that was sitting there ran to other seats. No one wanted to cross Moeru when she had her period. Toushiro, Renji, Hisagi, and Ichigo always claimed the back row. Everyone that sat there before they got there usually got a black eye, courtesy of Moeru. And if she had her period, may 2 black eyes, a bloody nose and a numb face. The five sat down Moeru sat in the middle, with Renji on her left, Toushiro on the right, Hisagi next to Renji, and Ichigo next to Toushiro. They were usually seen like this, or very close to this. Moeru considered her and Toushiro the leaders of the group.

They were in the bus for a while. Momo was leaning on Kira's arm, sleeping. The bus came to a stop in front of a rest area. Because of a comment Renji made earlier. The second most famous words on road trips. 'I HAVE TO PEE!!!!!'

"Ok Renjo! GET YA FAT ASS UP AND GO PEE BEFORE THAT PEE ENDS UP ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moeru screamed in Renji's ear.

"You called me 'Renjo'" Renji whinned.

"YA AND? I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!!!!!!!!" She screamed back. Renji sweat dropped.

"Now, now, Moeru calm down." Ukitake said. Momo woke up and blushed when she saw shw was leaning on Kira.

"Hi, Kira." She muttered, Kira smiled, and glared at Toushiro as he walked by. Toushiro paid no attention to it. That always made Kira mad, and Toushiro loved every minute of Kira's pissed off expression. Toushiro was laughing evilly on the inside. Moeru ran to the snack machine.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!! I'VE SOO BEEN CRAVING THIS SHIT!!!" she screamed as she shoved her money in the machine, and bought about 6 Hershey bars, 2 Twix, 4 Reese's and 2 Milky ways. Renji looked amazed that she was gonna eat all of it. Ichigo grabbed a Hershey bar from her, only to be bitch slapped, and Hershey-less. Ichigo was scared of her. Renji was cracking up.

**SMACK! **

Moeru slapped him too. Toushiro walked over to them, and saw the two of them on the ground, but didn't say anything. Some how he knew this would happen at one point during the trip.

"**YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T EVER TRY TO STEAL MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM BITCH SLAPPING YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I think we've learned something, Never steal Moeru's chocolate.

Moeru: HELL YEAH!

Sorry for the long update. I couldn't think of anything to write. This chapter was for Merciless Ruby. I hope this was funny enough for everyone. Please Review! Thanks ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok heres chapter 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hyper!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

"UGH! I WANT MORE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MOERU SCREAMED, Renji just stared at her.

"Ok everyone, your break is over." Ukitake said. Moeru and her group were the first people on the bus. Momo quickly ran onto the bus too.

"the bus ride was quiet, except for the occasional 'RENJI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIN YOU'RE DOING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" from Moeru.

Other than that the buss ride was quiet. Momo fell asleep on Kira, again. The whole ride Toushiro was glaring enviously at Kira. He wanted Momo to talk to him. Maybe fall asleep on him. But he knew that would never happen. She seems so happy with Kira. He was used to this though. He lost to Kira everytime. Soccer, popularity (Not that he cared), living standards (According to him he says a rat beats him in that too). With those thoughts running through his head he fell asleep, on Moeru's shoulder. Normally Moeru would punch him for that, but she knew he was exhausted. She knew little about his life at home, but the little she did know, she felt sorry for him. He kept telling her, I don't need your sympathy. But despite everything he told her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was like her younger brother. Ever since their kindergarten graduation she felt like this. After that she knew he was a special person. The memory of the kindergarten graduation flooded her mind as she looked at him.

_**Flashback**_

_Toushiro walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Kurosaki, also known as 'Mommy' to Ichigo. _

"_Toushiro, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked him, he got a little scared when he looked out at all the people, and for got what he was going to say._

"_Umm…" he muttered as he looked at the parents of all 115 parents of all the kindergarten students._

"_Well, Toushiro?" she asked him, he still looked dazed._

"_Uhh, I wanna be a…" he was cut off._

"_Well, just say a doctor if you can't think of anything." She told him. Then I guess the first thing that popped into his head, came out of his mouth._

"_I wanna be a CrackHead!" he yelled, he had a huge smile on his face, 3 people in the audience, I guess his family, smacked their foreheads._

"_No, Toushiro, you said you wanted to be a doctor, and help heal the Crackheads." She said, Toushiro shook his head._

"_Nuh uhh! I wanna be a CrackHead!" he yelled. The three people that hit their heads in the audience came up and grabbed him off of the stage_. _And placed him in front of the person that gives you the diploma._

_**End Flashback**_

"Toushiro, wake up, we're here." Moeru said as she shook him lightly. He woke up.

"Ayame?" he asked, she shook her head, then hit him.

"It's me! Moeru! Mo. she yelled, he looked at her, and got his head off of her shoulder. They were the last ones to get off the bus. They grabbed all of their things and went into the office to check in with the rest of the classes.

"I hope we are roommates!" Momo said, hugging Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto.

"Yeah!"

"But it's gonna be two to a room." Tatsuki said. Momo frowned.

"Oh." Momo sighed.

"Ahh, Moeru Kazeyuki, your roommate is Momo Hinamori. Rukia Kuchiki, and Matsumoto Rangiku, Orihime Inoue, and Tatsuki Arisawa." Ukitake went on with a list of girls and their roommates.

"Now the boys. Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abarai, Hisagi Shuhei, and Uryu Ishida, Kira Izuru, and Toushiro…"

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'M NOT GOING TO BE KIRA'S ROOMMATE!!!" Toushiro yelled.

"Toushiro, yes you will!" Ukitake raised his voice.

"Fine!" Toushiro muttered. Renji placed his hand on Toushiro's shoulder. Toushiro moved his shoulder, so Renji's hand fell off of his shoulder.

"Ok, everyone's got their roommates? Alright, here a re your cabin numbers. Hinamori, Kazeyuki room 5. Hitsugaya, Izuru, room 10…" he went on and said what room everyone was in.

After they got their cabins they all walked outside to find the lodge. Kira made Toushiro carry his 3 bags.

"Are we there yet?!" Kira yelled, Toushiro glared at him.

"Shut up Izuru! Your not the one who's carrying 4 bags!"

"So! It's a long walk!"

"No it's not! Well, it's not if your physically fit, and not fat, like you." Toushiro commented, Kira stared at him, wishing Toushiro would fall down.

"Ugh! Toushiro! I AM NOT FAT!"

"Then explain why you can't walk from the office to the lodge? That's next to the office." Toushiro pointed out. Momo who was walking behind them started laughing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KIRA!! AND FOR ONCE DON'T BE A LAZY BITCH!!!! FAT ASS!!" Moeru yelled, Toushiro started laughing.

"You know what Moeru!" he yelled.

"I'm hot? Yeah I know! But I take that as an insult coming from you, because you like slutty bitches!" Moeru laughed the first part, but yelled the third sentence.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled, while punching Moeru to the ground.

"Agh!" She growled, then punched Kira right in the face. He stumbled backwards. Toushiro stuck out his foot, and tripped Kira. Kira landed on the ground. (A/N: All right! To bad he didn't fall in dog crap!)

His face was in a pile of snow. When he got up, they were laughing at him. He growled at the two of them. Moeru gave a sideways peace sign, sticking her tongue out, and her eyes were closed. Toushiro just laughed.

After a little bit more walking they were at the hotel that was there. Moeru and Momo got to their room. It had 2 beds, a fire place, a bathroom. A mini fridge, and a giant closet. Both beds were full sized. The inside looked just like a log cabin. There were rugs on the floor, and paintings on the walls. It was beautiful. When they walked out side and stood on the balcony that ran along the side of the building they could see a forest, and the slopes. The scene was breathtaking. A few doors down was Kira and Toushiro. The room was set up the same way. Kira was making Toushiro sleep by the window. Toushiro didn't care though. '_At least I have a bed to sleep on, the floor in my apartment'_ he thought.

It was late. Momo couldn't sleep. She put on her coat, and walked out of the room. It was cold, but not unbearably cold. But it was cold enough for the wind to bite through her coat, and nip at her delicate body underneath it. She ignored it as well as she could. She headed towards the office; witch was also a game room, the dining room, and a lounge. The building was pretty large. She walked over to a door that lead to the lounge. She walked in and headed for the hot chocolate machine. She grabbed a Styrofoam cup, and held it to the machine. She pressed the button, and the hot liquid flowed out of it and landed in her cup. After it was full she put a lid on it. The lights in the lounge were off so she couldn't get a good look at the room, but light dimly seeping into the room through the windows Momo could tell it was log cabin-style as well. She couldn't wait until she could come back when the lights were on, to get a look at it. She walked out of the lounge and started to walk on the balcony and headed towards her room. She heard some animals in the background. One animal in particular sounded extremely close, it was making a howling noise. Momo gulped and turned around and saw a wolf standing a mere 5 feet behind her. She panicked and didn't know what to do. She turned and ran as quickly as she could. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She accidentally spilled her hot chocolate all over them. she was hugging the person, and didn't even know who the person was. She then started crying.

"I…I…I s..s…s…saw a…a….a…Wo…wol…wolf!" she managed to stutter out between the sobs. Then looked at the person. It was none other than _Him. _It was Toushiro. She looked at his annoyed, yet concerned expression. She turned around and saw the wolf. Toushiro smiled. And walked over to the animal. '_IS HE NUTS? THAT'S A WOLF!!!_' He bent down and stroked the animals fur.

"Is this the wolf?" he asked her, she nodded her head. He smiled at her.

"It's not a wolf, it's a Husky." He said, as he walked towards her again. Momo giggled, she was embarrassed.

"Come on Momo, I'll walk you to your room, and make sure no more wolves attack you." He chuckled. Then started to walk to her room. When they were outside her room, he stopped Momo from going in. He remembered what Ichigo told him earlier. 'Toushiro just tell her how you feel, if you don't Kira will take her, and you'll never get her back. Besides I'm not gonna let my best friend lose to a shithead like Kira, again. Tell her!' Toushiro took a deep breath, then closed his eyes.

"M..Momo… I..uh, don't know how to say this. What I mean is…. Uh I've never told anyone this. I…I li…" he was cut off when the husky jumped up and started to like him. Toushiro completely forgot about the hot chocolate that was spilled on him. He got the dog off of him and continued.

"Momo I like you. I really like." He said, as he did he turned bright red. Momo smiled, tears were in her eyes.

"I like you too. But unfortunately I'm going out with…" he interrupted her.

"Kira, right?" he asked, Momo shook her head. He felt his heart breaking in two as she nodded. He was too late like Ichigo had said. He would never get Momo back now. Kira had won, again.

Momo went inside her room, after saying 'I'm sorry Toushiro.' He nodded his head, and went to his own room. That night he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Momo. And how he had lost to Kira… again.

Hope you liked it. This chapter was especially written for Merciless Ruby. She had been annoying me for ever to update. Hope you like it! Thanks. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

HIIIIII!! ME AGAIN!!I PITTEY THE POOR SOUL THAT GIVES ME AN ENERGY DRINK!! I'M ALREADY HYPER ENOUGH!! IT ONLY MAKES ME HYPERER!! LOL!!I'M IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING ANOTHER AMV!! IT'S A Toushiro ONE!! AND AT THE BEGINNING IS GONNA BE A SMALL SLIDE SHOW OF SOME OF THE PICTURES I DREW!! YEAH!! ANYMWAYS I ALREADY BORED YOU ENOUGH!! HERE'S THE CHAPTER!! UNLESS YOU WANNA CONTINUE READING THIS JUNK.

Toushiro: HELL NO!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!

Me: THAT HURT!!

I don't own bleach! 

Momo woke up early the next morning. She walked outside onto the balcony. She was going to go to Rukia's room. Hopefully she was awake. On her way she saw Toushiro sitting on the rail of the porch. She didn't realize she was staring at him. He didn't notice. He was to busy watching the sun rise. She looked in the direction he was looking in, and saw the most beautiful landscaping. The snow covered mountains, the pond that was frozen over. Everything was breath taking. Even the way the light was shining on Toushiro's face. He turned around and saw Momo looking at him. He immediately turned away from her. He was defiantly hurt by her reply last night. That moment kept playing over and over in his mind. He couldn't get rid of it, he couldn't get rid of the way he felt. Crushed, hurt, embarrassed. He felt all of those at the same time. He didn't understand completely. '_She's just a girl. I shouldn't be upset over her. Should I?_' he thought. His stomach began to feel queasy. He put a hand on it. Momo was still staring at him. She smiled slightly. 

"Good Morning, Toushiro!" she smiled. He turned around to face her. He tried to return her smile, but he couldn't.

"Good Morning, Momo." He replied. She frowned, and stuck her hands on her hips.

"If it's a good morning you should be able to smile." She stated. He rolled his eyes. 

"Hmph. You don't have to be so cold ya know!" she stated, rolling her eyes as well. Toushiro got down off of the rail, and started to walk away. Momo grabbed his wrist, and dragged him across the porch. She was giggling the whole time.

"Toushiro, You're a great guy. I'm sure the right girl is out there for you. You just have to find her." Momo comforted. '_Yeah I did, but she's an idiot, and is dating Kira._' He thought.

"Come on. Get Glad not mad!" she said, smiling, then laughed.

"That was cheesy." The two said together. Momo burst out laughing. 

"Shh. The others are still sleeping." He whispered, placing his fingers to his mouth. '_Dang he's so hot. Why am I dating Kira, when my perfect guy is standing in front of me? Grr. Why did I say yes to Kira. I don't even know how to break up with a guy. Nooo! I'm so stupid. Maybe I could make him break up with me…_' She started smiling. Toushiro raised an eyebrow. Once she broke out of her thoughts, she looked at Toushiro's confused face, and started giggling. Toushiro rolled his eyes, and turned to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked, slightly glaring at Toushiro. 

"You didn't have to bring me here just to tell me that." He replied not even looking back at her. Momo felt hurt. After he left Momo dropped down to her knees, and placed her hands on her face. '_How could I just let him slip away. I want him. I really like him. More than Kira! More than anyone I've ever liked. How can I be so dumb!! TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!! I WANT YOU SO BADLY!!_' her mind screamed. Momo ran to Rukia's room, and knocked on the door. She heard a reply, and walk in. Rukia was standing at the sink, blow drying her hair, with a towel rapped around her. Matsumoto was still sleeping, and muttered something about 'boobs' and 'Gin'. Gin was her boyfriend so Momo understood that part but boobs? What was she was she dreaming about? Never mind… she decided it was best of she didn't know.

"Hey Momo, can you get Matsumoto out of bed?" Rukia asked, Momo nodded her head.

"Matsumoto, wake up…" Momo said, shaking her slightly. Matsumoto groaned and woke up.

"Where's the sake?" Matsumoto asked, Momo sweat dropped.

"You're under aged." Momo said. Matsumoto shook her head.

"So? I don't care! It's good!" Matsumoto argued. Momo slapped her forehead.

"Rukia, I need to talk to you." Momo said, she sounded a bit depressed.

"Ok, what is it?" Rukia asked as she was now applying her make-up.

"Ok, well, I'm dating Kira, but I don't like him, I like someone else. The guy I like is single, and last night he told me he liked me. I like him too, but I had to say 'no' because I'm dating Kira. The problem is I don't know how to break up with someone. And I was thinking, that maybe I could make him want to break up with me?" Momo said, Rukia was digging in her dresser looking for the perfect out fit. She pulled out a jean mini skirt, and a light pink spaghetti strapped shirt. Then shook her head. 

"Ok, so what was the question?" she asked throwing the out fit on the floor, and grabbed another one, and threw it to.

"I don't know how to break up with someone, so I was thinking I could make Kira want to break up with me." Momo explained. Rukia was still looking for an outfit, then grabbed a Chappie one, and smiled.

"Why would you wanna break up with Kira?" She asked, as she began to get dressed. Momo slapped her forehead.

"Because this other guy I like, told me that he likes me, last night. And I don't even like Kira. And I wanna date the other guy, and I don't know how to break up with some one so maybe I could make him want to break up with me!" Momo said loudly and fastly, with out taking a breath. She was now trying to catch her breath. Rukia was done getting dressed and decided her make up was good enough and cleaned it off and reapplied it.

"Ok, so you wanna break up with this other guy so you can be with Kira? I thought you were dating Kira… Were you cheating on him?" Rukia asked, almost stabbing her eye with her eyeliner. Momo hit her head on the bed, and felt like smacking Rukia. 

"No! I wanna break up with Kira so I can get another guy!" she yelled, Rukia was done with her make up, and started to put on her deodorant.

"Oh, ok. I'll help you make Kira wanna break up with you!!" Rukia yelled, then stopped what she was doing and made a confused face. "Who do you like?" She asked, Momo blushed.

Ichigo and Renji's room

(After Toushiro walked away from Momo)

Ichigo heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he saw a depressed Toushiro standing there.

"Hey dude whats up? Why you so sad?" Ichigo asked. Toushiro walked in and sat on the bed that was closest to the door.

"I'm mad." He stated, Ichigo looked at him with a sarcastic 'No! I had no idea' look on his face.

"Why?"

There was a long silence. Then Toushiro spoke.

"Because, I really like Momo, and she's dating Kira, and I don't want her to. I mean yeah, she has the right to like Kira, but he's an asshole! He's not the right person for her. But she seems to be so happy with him." He said Ichigo sat down next to him. Toushiro leaned against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Dude, it's ok."

"No its not! I lost to Kira again damnit! How come I'm not as good as him?!" Toushiro yelled, feeling worthless. Ichigo frowned.

"Toushiro, you're better than him! Stop telling yourself he's better than you!" Ichigo said raising his voice. 

There was another silence then Toushiro got up and walked out of the room. '_Where the hell is he going?_' 

"Where are you going?"

"Breakfast. It's 8 o' clock." Toushiro said, he walked towards the 

Breakfast

"MMM!! PANCAKES, WAFFLES, AND EGGS!!" Momo yelled,

"Oh my!" Rukia said giggling. Momo, Matsumoto, Orihime, and Tatsuki giggled too. The five girls found three empty chairs across from three more empty chairs. Matsumoto, Orihime, and Tatsuki sat on one side, Momo, Rukia, and Kira sat across from them. Moeru's group wasn't lucky enough to find seats next to each other.

"You three! Move it!" Moeru yelled, the three random teens did what she said. One of them was a victim of two black eyes, a broken nose and a busted lip. Poor guy couldn't kiss his girlfriend for a week because of it. Moeru, Toushiro and Ichigo sat on one side, Renji and Hisagi sat across from them. Moeru grabbed 2 pancakes, and 2 waffles, and 1 egg. She poured chocolate syrup on everything except the eggs. Toushiro and Renji stared at her in disgust. Ichigo tried it for himself. Hisagi wasn't paying any attention to them. He was staring at his dream girl, Sayoko. Sayoko was a former prep. Now she's a skater chick. She was never feminine enough to be called a prep. Her long blonde and aqua hair was down, with a black hat on her head. Mr. Ukitake walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked, she had a chocolate mustache, which made Ukitake smile.

"No hats while we're eating, Miss Fujikaze." He said, Sayoko frowned and pulled her hat off. Her blonde hair was sticking up a little. She placed the hat next to her plate. Hisagi got up and walked over to her.

"Sayoko, You have a chocolate Mustache." He told her. She bit her bottom lip, and turned red.

"Oops. Thanks." She said using her sleeve towipe it off of her face. "Hey, who are you? You look familiar." She wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I'm Hisagi Shuhei, from Geography, English, math, music, and art." He said. She smiled.

"Ya wanna go out some time?" She asked. He nodded his head. '_I thought guys asked the girls_' he thought. He walked back to his seat at his table.

"I got a date with Sayoko!" he yelled.

"Awesome!!" Moeru yelled, then made a completely confused face. "Who's she?" Moeru added in a confused voice. Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"The blonde who's locker is between our lockers." He explained, Moeru slowly nodded her head in false understanding, while quietly saying 'oooooooooohhhh.' This caused Toushiro to smack his head.

"Nevermind." He said tiredly.

"Toushiro likes someone!!" Ichigo yelled, Toushiro looked up confused.

"Huh?" he asked, Moeru's eyes widened, and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Sooo? Who's the unlucky…I mean lucky girl?" she asked, Toushiro made a face of false hurt. Then laughed.

"No one!" he said turning red.

"coughnewgirlmomocough." Ichigo and Renji said in unison. Toushiro's eyes widened, and he started turning even redder, until his face was almost the same color as the strawberry syrup on Ichigo's plate. He also sunk back in his chair.

"MOMO??" Moeru yelled, everyone looked up at her, Momo's face was bright red. Toushiro was even redder than before. If that's even possible. 

"What about me??" She asked quietly. A random guy that was sitting next to Moeru's table stood up.

"Toushiro LOOOVES you!!" he said. That guy was never fond of Toushiro, and usually jumped at every chance to embarrass him. Everyone was silent. The only sound that could be heard was Kira's furious growling.

"TOUSHIRO YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY!!" Kira growled.

"Kira…" Momo said quietly, he ignored her. He glared at Toushiro. Toushiro sunk even further back in his chair, and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The fact that he shared his room with Kira didn't help him any. 

"KIRA!!" Momo yelled, he looked at her.

"What?" he asked Momo took a deep breath, then stood up.

"I don't love you anymore." She whispered, no one heard her.

"What did you say?" he asked. Momo stood up.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" She yelled, everyone was shocked. 

"What? You can't do that!!" he yelled, Momo glared at him, and stomped on his foot.

"FIRST OFF WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING!! I DON'T KNOW WHO STARTED THAT RUMOR, BUT IT'S NOT TRUE!! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!! SECOND, WHY WOULD I LOVE YOU?? WE WERE FRIENDS, OR SO I THOUGHT. AND THIRD, YOUR NICE, BUT NOT THE RIGHT GUY FOR ME. Can we still be friends?" Momo yelled as loud as she could. Kira was shocked that she said that. Everyone else in the room was shocked that she could yell that loud.

"What?" he asked completely shocked.

"You heard me." She said then walked out of the room. Rukia started to get up but Matsumoto held her down. 

"No Rukia, leave her alone." She said, Rukia nodded her head.

Later after all the drama, breakfast was over, and everyone was back in their rooms, and getting read to skate, ski, or snowboard. Moeru cautiously entered her room, knowing that Momo might be upset.

"Knock knock." Moeru said, Momo looked up from her bed and smiled.

"Hi, Moeru. You probably really hate, because well…" Moeru cut her off.

"You kidding you totally screamed at Kira, and made him completely pissed!! The only other person who can do that is Me." Moeru said laughing. Momo looked up and smiled.

"You're actually a lot nicer than I would have thought." Momo commented, Moeru smiled.

"Your actually not as…hmm…well you're not how I expected you to be." She said.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Momo asked, Moeru's face was serious all of a sudden, Momo gulped.

"OF COURSE!!" Moeru yelled smiling, Momo made a sigh of relief.

"Uhh, Moeru, can you…uh…keep a secret?" Momo asked, Moeru nodded her head.

"Yup, sure can!! I've kept lots of Toushiro's secrets, he has a _lot_." Moeru said, Momo giggled.

"I…uh…really like him." Momo said, Moeru was confused for a minute.

"Who?" she asked sheepishly.

"Toushiro." Momo said, Moeru's eyes widened, then smiled.

"Great, he really likes you too." Moeru said, Momo started blushing.

Good place to leave off? Lol. This chapter is almost 6 pages long, I think it's the longest one I've ever written. Lol. This fic is going to end soon, unless I decide to add something that I told merciless ruby about. Or I'd make it a sequel. If I made a sequel would all of you read it?? Please tell me in your reviews. Thank you!!

P.s. I know I haven't updated this for a while, but I hope you liked it!!


	14. Chapter 14

OMG BEING GROUNDED SUCKS

OMG BEING GROUNDED SUCKS!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! STUPID MATH!! STUPID C'S!! STUPID SKOOL!! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE. I COMPLETELY FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE SEQUAL ABOUT… BUT I KINDA REMEMBER IT… this chapter will have more Hitsuhina moments in it than the last ones.

I DIN'T OWN BLEACH

HERES THHE CHAPTER.

"He does?? Seriously??" Momo asked, Moeru sighed.

"Don't you remember what caused you to break up with Kira? Oh, and don't tell him that _I_ told you that…Please??" Moeru begged.

"Ok."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU, A THOUSAND TIMES THANK YOU!!" she screamed.

Toushiro

' _I can't believe that happened. Why did Moeru have to say that?' _he sighed, and slowly walked across that porch toward his room. Once he approached the door he saw the lights on and heard Kira yelling. He decided that going in there would be a bad idea, and turned around.

Momo and Moeru

"Come on, let's go." Moeru said, and got up, and took Momo's hand and walked out the door.

"You need to talk to Ichigo. He's good at helping people when they feel like crap." Moeru explained.

"Ok." Momo hesitated.

The two girls headed toward the boys hotel.

Toushiro

He walked slowly towards the stairs. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and slipped on a patch of ice at the top of the stairs, and started falling.

Momo and Moeru who were a few feet away ran over to him.

When he finally hit the ground, he moaned, and slowly lost consciousness. A few minutes later he opened his eyes, and staring down at him was the most beautiful brunette he'd ever seen. She looked a lot like Momo. Her face was 5 inches away from his. He felt her breath on his cheek, and felt it turning a little red.

"TOUSHIRO YOU'RE AWAKE!!" Moeru squealed, and squeezed him.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Momo asked, he nodded his head. She sighed in relief, and got up. After she did, he sat up. Momo's eyes widened.

"Toushiro! You're bleeding!" she yelled and placed his hand on the side of his forehead. She took his hand off and showed it to him. His eyes widened slightly, he was used to seeing his own blood, but had to pretend to be startled.

"Yeah I uh guess I uh am." He said. '_sheesh did I just stutter? In front of a girl? Wow I'm lame!'_ Momo giggled at his reply and held her hand out to help him up. He took it. As soon as they did Momo's eyes widened.

'_Am I actually holding his hand? Breathe Momo breathe!! OH MY GOD!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!!'_ Momo mentally screamed.

'_Wow, her hands are soft.'_

'_He's so cute.'_

'_I think I love her.'_

'_I really love him, Momo Hitsugaya. I like the sound of that!'_

'_she's so cute. And smart. And funny. And sexy. and…and… a whole bunch of other good things!'_

The two thought at the same time. Pretty soon Toushiro was standing. The two let go of each others hands. '_Aw why did it have to end so soon?' _Momo wondered. Toushiro placed the hand that Momo had touched on his wound.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse, come on Moeru…Uh… Moeru?" Momo looked around for Moeru.

Moeru

"Awww! That was so cute, I thought I'd give them some _aloooooooone_ time." She giggled, and walked on a hiking trail.

Momo and Toushiro.

"So, umm, Toushiro?" Momo started, he turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Is what Kyo said at breakfast true?"

"What?"

"He said that you loved me." She said. Toushiro bit his lip, as the memory flooded his mind.

"Umm, uh, well, uh…"

"Well?" Toushiro bit his lip, and looked down.

"Uh," he gulped. '_What do I tell her? I'm not sure if I do. I don't want to upset her, but I also don't want her to laugh. Of course I'm used to being laughed at, I really like her, and if she laughs at me I'll be even more depressed, if that's even possible, in my hell-ish life.'_

Ichigo and Renji

"Dude where did Toushiro go?" Renji asked as him and Ichigo walked out of their room.

"Dunno. Maybe out clearing his mind, and sorting things out, about what happened earlier." Ichigo shrugged.

"Does he even know how to do that?" Renji asked, Ichigo raised he eyebrow, and slapped Renji in the back of the head.

"Of course! He's not an idiot!" Ichigo said, then added "unlike a certain red haired monkey."

"MONKEY?? That's a new one!" Renji yelled. Ichigo smirked.

"Did you notice that you look like a monkey when you make that face, and when you shout 'HEY'" Ichigo said.

"HEY I DO NOT!!" he yelled, his 'HEY' sounded squeally(Is that even a word?) like a monkey.

"See you did it again!" Ichigo pointed out.

Just as Ichigo finished, Kira stomped up to them.

"Hey man." Renji said, Kira glared at him.

"Don't call me 'man' or 'dude' or anything like that!"

"Chill grampa!" Ichigo said. Renji and Ichigo were trying not to laugh.

"You better get that little shit to not go out with Momo or, I'll kill his sorry little ass. And I promise you that" Kira yelled.

"Huh?" Monkey-boy, and Strawberry asked in unison.

"You heard me! I'll kill him if he even thinks about asking Momo out. I swear I will." Kira yelled. Ichigo and Renji gulped. They knew that Kira was very possessive of girls he liked. The last guy that asked out a girl he liked ended up in the hospital for 3 months. '_What do I do? Toushiro is so in love with her, but Kira's an ass, and I know he'd try to kill him.'_ Ichigo asked himself.

"Oh, and if you tell him or anyone, I'll kill the two of you as well!" Kira threatened.

"NO!! LET MOMO LOVE WHO SHE WANTS!!" Renji yelled. Kira reached forward to punch him in the face, but Ichigo caught it, and twisted his wrist. Kira growled at him and left.

"Renji, what're we gonna do? Toushiro loves Momo, and now that he knows that those two aren't going out, he's gonna try to make his move, and we have to stop him, with out him knowing why, or the 3 of us are gonna die!" Ichigo sighed in concern for his small friends well being. '_What did he ever do to deserve the life he has? He's a great guy, quiet and shy, but still great! But still his parents hate him, and he's got a hard time fitting in with people because of his hair. He's even tried to make himself more happy, but it's fake, believable but fake. I can't believe that he hasn't tried to tell anyone, except me. It must be hard to have a secret that big, and not tell anyone. I wasn't even supposed to know._

"Come on. Let's go find him." Ichigo said running off to find him.

Once they found Toushiro, they saw that he was an awkward situation. They could tell that by the way Toushiro was just standing there, and had a small blush on her cheeks.

Momo and Toushiro

"Hey, uh, Momo, this is, uh, gonna be lame, like outta one of those lame love movies, but…" he stopped and leaned closer to her. Before she could even answer, or ask him what he was doing, they were kissing. (Awww…now aren't you HitsuHina fans glad you stuck around. The scene that everybody was waiting for?? I know way to reck the moment right?). Toushiro slowly pulled away from her, he wanted to see her reaction. He knew he liked, but was scared to death about what she thought of it. '_Why did I do that?? I'm such an idiot. I can just imagine the gossip now, sheesh the gossips bound to be pretty bad about this morning.'_ Momo stood there for a moment completely shocked. '_I have to act cool! I have to act cool! I! HAVE! TO! ACT! COOL!! I can't let him know that this is my first kiss, by someone I REALLY love.' _She thought.Momo blushed, then looked at him.

"Toushiro, I love you too." She said, her voice was quiet, and still in shock. '_I'm dreaming right. There is NO FUCKIN' Way that someone as hot as her would like me!!' _ he was standing there quietly, and completely shocked. His breathing began quicken.

Monkey-boy and Strawberry

Ichigo and Renji stood there completely shocked.

"Why would he do something like that?" Renji asked in amazement. Ichigo shrugged. '_Well, Toushiro, good job. It doesn't look like she's rejecting you.'_ Ichigo thought. Before Ichigo knew what was happening, he was being dragged off by Renji. And they were both headed toward the two.

"TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA!! I AM APPALED BY YOU!!" Renji yelled.

"Wow. That's a big word, do you even know what it means?" Toushiro asked bitterly. He obviously wasn't happy that those two interrupted him and Momo.

"Yes, and Toushiro we need to tell you something very important, privately." Renji yelled putting Toushiro's rude comment aside. He grabbed the smaller teen by the wrist and dragged both him and Ichigo away from Momo.

"What?!" he asked, pissed off.

"Ichigo you tell him."

"No! I won't"

"What Ichigo?" Toushiro calmed down, and felt a little hurt that his best friend didn't want to tell him something. Ichigo saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Ok, Toushiro, I'm really happy for you. It didn't look like Momo rejected you, but you can't ask her out." Ichigo said.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, getting a little mad.

"Because, Momo's cheating on you! She's going out with that junior, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Author's note: Good place to leave? Lol. Ok, there I put it in there! They kissed. But…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I have More ideas…I know I would end this in a few chapters, like being the next one or the one after it, but I think it would be too rushed, so at least 5 more chapters, maybe more if I get new ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

I forgot to say something last chapter, doesn't 'Monkey Boy, and Strawberry' sound like a super hero and side kick, or at least a tv show

I forgot to say something last chapter, doesn't 'Monkey Boy, and Strawberry' sound like a super hero and side kick, or at least a tv show? I thought so… anyways I'm going to go see Bleach: Memories of Nobody in the theater today!! I already saw the movie, but this time it's in theaters, in English, and I can make my mom and sister suffer!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Lol. Anyway here's the chapter… sorry if it seems rushed, im trying to finish it b4 I go see the movie. One more thing… this chapter will be a bit…different that the others. You'll probly understand what I mean a few lines b4 the flash back…ok here it is.

"You're kidding right? There's no way in hell that Momo would wanna go out with him, there's also no way that she'd cheat on her boyfriend. Even if she was dating him, which she's not, why would she have been dating Kira. And how come I've never even seen her look at him?" Toushiro asked frustrated. Ichigo looked at Renji, and made a face of disapproval.

"That's because, she's trying to not let anyone know that she's dating Schiffer. And you barely know Momo, so why are you speaking so highly about her?" Renji asked.

"Because I know the type of person she is! She's…Never mind that last part." He yelled, then realized he was about to say something he really didn't want Renji to know.

"No! I won't forget that last part! To me it always seems like you're hiding from me! I want to know the truth Toushiro!" Renji yelled getting madder and madder by the second. Toushiro looked upset.

"You wanna know? You really want to know so badly, don't you?!" Toushiro snapped, his voice breaking a little. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yes Toushiro, I do! We're best friends you should be able to tell me anything!" Renji yelled. Ichigo got tired of this.

"Renji, calm down. Toushiro you too!" Ichigo said then glanced at Toushiro.

"Ok. Renji, I'm sorry I haven't told you anything, but until now, Ichigo was the only person who knew this about me…" Toushiro cut off. '_Oh my god, I can't believe I'm telling him this.'_ Toushiro sighed.

"What? And how come only Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo originally wasn't supposed to know, but he found out on accident." Toushiro explained.

"Ok, but how did he find out?"

"Ok, I'll explain it to you…"

_Flash back_

(Toushiro's P.O.V.)

"_Come on Toushiro, let me come over to do the project, my dad's having a HUGE business party, diner, meeting thingy at my house." Ichigo explained. I bit my lip, I was in deep thought. My eyes were shut tightly. I took a deep breath._

"_Ichigo you can't I have my own reasons, ones that I'd prefer not share with anyone." I tried to explain. I was just ignored by him._

"_Please?" he begged ,I sighed._

"_I guess, but you have to leave when I tell you to." I warned, he just ignored me._

_Later we got to my apartment. He had no idea I lived here in the bad part of the town or that I lived in a tiny, run down apartment complex. He also didn't know that I had siblings. 7 to be exact. _

"_Dude, if you're embarrassed about where you live, I don't care." Ichigo stated, I looked down, I was able to tell what he was thinking._

"_You're lying." I said flatly. He was shocked by the way I was acting, I am usually all happy, I was acting cold to him, and he never saw the cold side of me until then._

"_Dude what's up? You're not acting like yourself." He asked me. I was scared, but I tried not to show it._

"_Sorry Ichigo." I said and attempted to put a smile on my face. I know that he saw through it, but he pretended that he didn't._

"_You can put your stuff on the couch." I said I didn't realize that Ayame was sleeping there. He walked over to the couch and went to place it down, but I guess that he saw Ayame lying there, sleeping._

"_Uh, Toushiro?" he looked over to me._

"_Yeah?" I asked, He pointed to Ayame._

"_That's Ayame, my sister. You can put you stuff anywhere I guess." I answered nervously. Ayame woke up and was half happy and half scared looking._

"_Toushi, whose he, and won't mom and dad be mad and…" I cut her off. I didn't want her to say anything._

"_Yeah, but he'll only be here for a little while, and '_they'_ won't be back for a while." I spat the word they. I could only imagine what Ichigo was thinking by the way I said that. It had to be something like 'I didn't know that he hates his parents.'_

_I pulled the project out of my bag, and called him over to the messy counter to work on it. _

_Sometime passed, the more time that passed the more uneasy I got, Ichigo was confused he finally asked me._

"_Dude whats wrong? You're never this quiet, or jumpy." _

"_It's nothing." I bit my lower lip, and avoided eye contact with him. I knew my eyes were betraying my emotions; they must have had many emotions in them, nervousness, fear, confused, and a few others._

Toushiro stopped talking for a moment. It looked like he didn't want to continue.

"Ichigo…I don't want to talk about it anymore. Could you...?" he slowly cut out. Ichigo nodded his head. Then began to pick up where Toushiro left off.

**Same flash back Ichigo's P.O.V. (Continued)**

_He seemed to be off thinking about other things, and must have remembered something horrible, and started flinching and shaking. I tried to snap him out of it, but it wasn't helping. Then, there was a loud booming voice coming from out side the apartment. It seemed to snap him out of everything. His eyes went huge, he started breathing heavily. _

"_Ichigo! Hide! You can't be here!" he said terrified. I was completely confused and scared. I'd never seen him act like this. _

_I ran off and hid. I stayed completely out of sight, and listened to what was happening. First a man's voice_

"_What the fuck are you doing!" he boomed, then I heard Toushiro._

"_I'm doing homework." Was his quiet response it sounded like there was something caught in his throat._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME YOU STUPID LITTE ASSHOLE!!" the man boomed, then I heard a loud sound, that sounded like someone kicking someone else, next a whimper._

"_I'm sorry." He sobbed. The man grunted, and it sounded like he kept hitting Toushiro. A few minutes later the man left._

"_Toushiro!!" Ayame yelled, her voice filled with concern. She ran over to him. I got out from hiding. Toushiro was laying there helpless. The look in his eyes hurt me. He looked pathetic. I walked over to him._

"_Toushiro, what happened? Are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me and tried to get up._

"_What do you think? I just got my ass beat by the biggest asshole on the face of the earth. SO NO I'M NOT OK?" He spat. Then bit his lip, trying to calm himself down._

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo."_

"_It's ok dude, I just want to know what happened." _

_Then he explained some things to me. About his past._

_End Flash back_

**Norma P.O.V.**

When Ichigo finished, Toushiro was completely quiet. He was shaking a bit but he slowly snapped out of it.

"I had no idea that he had an older brother at one time, or that after he died his parents took drugs, or that they became excessive drinkers. The worst part was that they…" Ichigo didn't finish the last part, but Renji knew what he was going to say. Renji's mouth opened wide. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I…I had no idea…Toushiro, why didn't you just…do the police know?" Renji asked, he was just to scared.

"No."

"Why not?" Renji asked in disbelief.

"Because, they hate me, I hate them, but they're the only family the eight of us have." He said sadly.

Renji decided to leave the rest alone. He could see that it was killing Toushiro to talk about it.

**A/N: Ok, sad chapter. What the fuck is wrong with me? I just wrote a sad chapter last night! Why am I so depressed?? I dunno, but this chapter almost didn't get dun today! I've been typing all week!! My hands are KILLING me! Unfortunately I can't tell you guys what I've been typing. It's a new fic that I'm dedicating to Merciless Ruby, my new sis! She doesn't even really know what it's about. I gave her a tiny little summery, but there's a lot more to it than what I told her. Lol. **

**P.s. PLEASE REVIEW!! It'll make me less depressed so the next chapter won't be depressing**


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, I guess i could be nice... I made Merciless Ruby, and all u guys suffer enough. Here's Chapter 16...I'm to nice...i dont even know what to write about. Hopefully it'll be better than usual. I'm sorry if it's depressing. My Best friend is moving and a whole bunch of other things...ok i know i havent updated for so long. **BLAME MATH CLASS!!!**

**Thanks to all of you who havent ditched me yet!!! I luv u guys!(Hugs everyone and gives cookies, pies, cakes, chocolate bars, and a whole bunch of awesomly sweet junk foods, unless ur a health nut who likes veggies, then i give u veggies and apples. Oh and everyone dont forget the toothbrushes and tooth paste on ur way out, wouldn't want to give you cavities!!!) **

**Last thing. I don't think its depressing, I actually put funnies in here**

Momo sighed as she rolled over in her bed. It was early the next morning. She was thinking about what happened the day before. The one thing she kept thinking about was the kiss. '_That was great! My first kiss and it was with my Compagnon d'âme__**(1)**__!' _she giggled thinking about it. She quickly got out of bed, and ran to her closet. She wanted to take a shower and let her hair dry before she had to go to breakfast.

Once she was done getting dressed she walked back to her bed and checked her cell phone for any messages from her mom. She picked it up and it said she had a new text from her mom. '_Text? since whe did she let me text?'_ she opened it and it read " Hi Momo! I just changed our plan to one where you could text and picture message and it's free! How is everything going? You didn't call me last night so i guess you must be busy. Just text me back after you get this." '_Yes I can finally text!!'_ she mentally screamed. Her excitement died when she heard a knock on the door. Shee looked out the peep hole and saw Kira. She rolled her eyes. "What's he want?" she asked herself. She glanced over at Moeru's bed. She was fast asleep, but if she woke up and Kira was in here she'd pulverize them both. She opened the door and steped outside.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily. She stuck her hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Oh, I was just checking on you. I know we got into a bit of a fight yesterday, but I bought you chocolates and..." **SMACK!!! **She slapped him across the face.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!!! I AM NOT GOING BACK OUT WITH YOU!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE START ANY SHIT WITH ME!" she yelled. She felt good yelling at him like that. She never really did yell at anyone like that before. It felt AWESOME!

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!!!" Moeru yelled throwing her Doc Martins out the open window, and hit Kira with them. Satisfied with the grunt she recieved she rolled over and tried to sleep again.

"The hell wat that for?! GOD MOERU! JUST BUTT OUT OF THIS!!!" Kira screamed at her. That did it. Moeru got up and punched the door open, blasting it to pieces with one punch. The vein on her head looked as if it and her head would just blow up. If it were a cartoon there would be flames surrounding her. Ahh what the hell, there was flames behind her, and her teeth were sharp pointy fangs.

**THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS MUCH TOO VIOLENT FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. AND IF 4KIDS DUBBS IT, YOU WOULD JUST BE STARING AT A PICTURE OF A LIME GREEN BUNNY WEARING A LIGHT PINK BUNNY SUIT, HOPPING DOWN A SIDE WALK MADE OF COTTEN CANDY SINGING ALL KINDS OF MUSHY CRAP STUFF THAT DRIVES EVERYONE INSANE AND START A RIOT OUTSIDE OF THE 4KIDS HQ. **

**THANK YOU, AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY**

**BAM!! CRASH!!! POW!!! SWEAR WORD!!!( Like my new sound effect? Swear word, say it fast enough and it actually sounds sorta like a combo of Swooosh and Woosh with out the 'oosh'.... and the 'Sw'...)**

"KIRA TELL ME BUTT OUT ONE MORE TIME AND THIS WILL LOOK LIKE YOU JUST GOT POKED ON THE FORHEAD BY A FUCKIN' 3 YEAR OLD!!! GOT IT?!!!" she howled, then punched him about six more times picked up her Doc Martins and went back into her room. Then stormed back out.

"OH YEAH!! TALK TO MOMO OR ONE OF MY BOYS _**EVER**_ AGAIN AND I WILL DO THINGS MUCH MUCH WORSE THAN THIS. IT WOULD BE SO BAD THAT YOU'D WANT TO HIDE UNDER A ROCK, BUT THE ROCK WOULD SAY 'NUH UH BUCKO!!! EVEN WE'RE TO EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN AROUND YOU'!!! ARE WE CLEAR??!!!!" not even a groan came from him. She hit him in the head with a door fragment. " I SAID ARE WE CLEAR??!!!!" she yelled. He nodded, and groaned in pain. Moeru took this as a 'Uh huh, you just ruptured every organ in my body so you're lucky you even got this from my mouth' and left. '_man,' _Momo thought, '_has Moeru even heard of Midol? she could really use it once in a while...god, why not just give it to her on a daily basis? Although I do like what she did to Kira.' _She shrugged, then realized Moeru had almost murdered Kira.

"Uh, Moeru?"

"Yeah?" she called from the other end of the porch.

"Uh shouldn't we take him to a doctor?"

"Nah, If I know anything, it's that bastards like him are always up and moving in about five minutes, even after getting beaten worse than that, I'd give it two and a half minutes. And if not, drug him and make him think he fell off his skiis and a wild bear attacked him, and if he asks why he saw me, tell him I saved his life, and I turned over a new leaf. 'kay?" she said smiling happily. Momo just nodded as if terrified by what Moeru was capable of. '_Okay, not to self: NEVER EVER get on her bad side.' _Momo thought. She turned around and saw Kira wasn't there. "Huh, Waddya know? Moeru was right!" she mused then walked off. She didn't need to feel guilty anymore coz he was concious now. She headed over to one of the paths. She was planning on skipping breakfast. She didn't really like what they were having anyway.

Toushiro

Toushiro sighed and kicked a larg chunck of ice. After he told Renji everything he just asked for some alone time, and got up to leave. No he was walking down a hiking path that led to the top of the mountain the lodge was located on. It wasn't to far up, but long enough for him to think and clear his head. He got to the top and spotted a log. He brushed the snow off of it and sat down. The view was beautiful. Snow capped mountains. Snow covered trees. Sparkaling frozen lakes rivers and ponds. He looked up at the grey sky and immediatly looked away. It was too bright. The sun was hiding behind the coulds directly above him. He grabbed a small stone and rolled it around in his hand.

"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled and threw the rock over the mountain's edge.

Momo

"God you must have to be in perfect shape to climb up this path. It's so steep!" she muttered and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Finally she made it to the top.

"Sigh! Finally! Oh my god! It's so beautiful,"she exclaimed. She noticed she wasn't the only one up there. "Huh? Oh, hi, Toushiro!" she said as she walked over to him.

"Hey Momo." he said without looking up. She sighed and brushed off the snow next to him and took a seat. After a few minutes she locked her hand in his.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She blushed and looked at him in disbelief.

"We kissed! We're a couple now! Couples hold hands!" she shouted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." she appologized.

"It's ok, I guess I'm just not used to this." he appologized and turned to look at her. A smile lit up his face when he saw a rather large clump of snow on her light blue and pink hat. "You fall on you're way up?" he asked. She blushed again.

"Once or twice..." she trailed off, completely embarrassed. "Why aren't you at breakfast?" she changed the subject.

"Why aren't you?" he turned her question back at her.

"Coz, I just don't like what we're having...and wait! I asked you first!" she realized. He chuckled.

"Fine. Fine. I skipped coz I had some stuff on my mind."

"Oh. Like what?" she asked. He stayed quiet. Toushiro shifted uneasily on the log.

"God! I think I'm going to have splinters up my ass for a week!" he tried to change the subject. It didn't work though.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya don't you dare change the subject on me!" she scolded playfully.

"Uhh, I heard a rumor."

"Rumors are never good."

"No they are not!"

"What was it?" she asked, pretending to be like Dr. Phil.

"Uhh, Promise you won't get mad?"

"Uhh that depends?"

"Here goes. I heard from someone that you were actually dating Ulquiorra Schiffer." he said.

"Who's he? I've never heard that name before! Honestly!" she started giggling at how rediculous it was that she was supposedly dating some guy she never even heard of.

"Seriously? He's like the star of the basket ball team! Ever girl wants to date him, all the guys tremble in his presence? Black hair, and green eyes. Wears make up that makes him look like a Mamodo in Zatch Bell? Total dick head?" he trie explaing things about him.

"A Mamodo from Zatch Bell?" she asked.

"Yes. He has green lines comming down his face."

"Shall We start singing now?" she asked with a goofy smile. He laughed and nodded.

"Zatch Bell

You know whos got the power

You know whos got to cast that spell

If we're gonna save the day

Zatch Bell

Courage and heart can not be lost or torn apart

Together we will pull each other through

You know whos got the power (Power)" they both fell over laughing.

"I can't believe I still remember that song!" she laughed.

"Me either. Who was you're favorite?"

"Uhh, Wonrei! I Loved his hair. It was white and poofy and long!" she said.

"Wow, I guess you have a thing for guys with whit hair!" he chuckled. She started giggling. '_wow! Is he seriously my boyfriend? he's cute and funny.'_

"Yeah guess so. Who was yours?"

"Megumi, and Zatch. Zatch was Awesome!" he replied. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Why are we even talking about this show?"

"Uhh, I said something about Ulquiorra Schiffer, and yeah..." he trailed off. She 'Ohhhh'ed and nodded.

"Oh, and uhh I don't even know who the dude is so I don't think I'm dating 'Mr. I Think I'm so Much Better Then You 'Coz I'm Popular and You're Not 'Coz I'm a Fuckin' Mamodo!' pants." she said. That made him crack up. He leaned forward and kissed on the lips.

**(1) **_**Compagnon d'âme **_**is soul mate in French. (I looked it up on one of those online transilators coz my French sux! The extent of it it Ma Copine s'apelle Bob. (I have no clue if thats spelled right, but it means My Boyfriends name is Bob. I find that hilarious coz I don't even know anyone named Bob, and I don't have a Boyfriend...I wish I did...But I dont....)**

**Ok, Finally!! And It's longer than most of the other chapters!!! I decided to make sure it was up by today coz its Christmas! My present to all of you who haven't left me. I'm warning you the updates might not happen for a while for my other fics coz I'm technically grounded and my mom only let me be ungrouned coz it's Christmas. **

**one more thing. Sorry the spellings bad, My other Computer Crashed and i have to use my dad's old one, and It dont have MS Word. So I am forced to WordPad. *cries* But I promise Updates will happen!!!!**


End file.
